Dragon Tail
by Tacbon20
Summary: Tiempo despues de la batalla contra Zeref , Natsu poco a poco es dejado de lado por sus compañeros hasta tal de abandonar el gremio. Estara destinado a estar solo o conseguira ver la luz de un nuevo futuro? NatsuxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos chicos/as , lo que leerán a continuación si es de su agrado es mi primer fic , espero que lo disfruten , será un NatsuxHarem , también son libres de dar consejos , alguna sugerencia y o crítica constructiva y no dejar ninguna falta de respeto , si no te gusta el fic simple ,no lo leas. Con esto dicho...EMPECEMOS!

Capítulo 1-Prólogo

Han pasado unos meses desde que la guerra contra Álvarez finalizó , donde la alianza de gremios de Fiore , liderado por Fairy Tail salió victoriosa. La paz reinó desde el final de esa guerra y ahora todo el mundo reía y era feliz , bueno...casi todos.

En Fairy Tail

-Quieres apartarte de mi camino caratornillo- dijo Gray Fullbuster , que desde la guerra sus fans aumentaron y a el le encantó ser adorado por ellas , pero se olvidaba de lo que sentía cierta maga de agua por el...

-¿Como me llamaste? Cubito de hielo- le respondió el DS del hierro , Gajeel Redfox , que desde que acabo la guerra entabló una relación con Levy , lo cual alegró enormemente a su exceed y mejor amigo Pantherlily.

-¿Que pasa , tienes tanto metal en los oidos que ya estás sordo?

-Rayos , esos dos están como siempre , pero ¿Donde está Erza? , me parece raro que no haya detenido la pela de esos dos.- decía Wakaba con la pipa en su boca.

-Creo que se fue a ayudar junto al resto de chicas a las fiestas de una aldea , para animary entretener a los niños- anunció su inseparable amigo Macao.

-Entiendo , al menos esos dos no son tan ruidosos como el idiota de Natsu , que ya estaría destrozando mesas y sillas por doquier- contestó Wakaba.

-Cuanta razón amigo , aparte de ser idiota también es uno de los demonio de Zeref , END , ni siquiera porque el maestro aún lo mantiene aquí.

-Si jajaja , tal y como es su carácter no encontrará a nadie que lo acepte.- finalizó Wakaba.

Toda esta conversación estaba siendo escuchada por una hermosa castaña con gafas y cuerpo voluptuoso , esta chica contestaba al nombre de Evergreen , rival de Erza "Titania" por el puesto de reina de las hadas , ella estaba sentada junto a sus dos compañeros de equipo , Bickslow y Freed , mientras que Laxus tan solo estaba sentada ahí sin hacer nada . Evergreen , con mucha fuerza de voluntad , estaba disimulando no oír la conversación de esos dos viejos pervertidos , de como insultaban al héroe que los salvó de Zeref , el hecho de que fuera un demonio le daba igual a ella , vale que muchos los odiaban por la batalla contra Tártaros , pero no se podía juzgar a toda una raza por culpa de unos pocos , al menos este era su punto de vista . También poco a poco vió con otros ojos al pelirrosa , debido a que su relación con Elfman se enfrió debido al gran número de fans que tenía tras la guerra y con las que presumía de su hombría.

En ese mismo instante , el maestro Makarov salía de su oficina después de meditar una de sus decisiones más difíciles de su vida , pero mientras fuera por el bien del gremio haría cualquier cosa.

-Alguien ha visto a ese dem...digo Natsu?- grito Makarov desde el segundo piso.

-¡Estoy de vuelta!- gritaba un alegre Natsu , sin su amigo/hijo Happy , ya que este le dijo que fuera con las chicas para sorprender a los niños , ya que...quien no se sorprendería al ver a un gato azul , que habla y piedo volar ¿Verdad?.Bueno, continuando con la historia...

-Natsu a mi oficina , ahora- le respondió Makarov en un tono muy serio , este asintió ante las miradas de asco que varias miembros le daban , a excepción de dos personas , una era Evergreen que decidió irse a su habitación en Fairy Hills , su "intuición femenina" le alarmaba de que algo malo ocurriría y ella no quería verse envuelta. El mismo pensamiento tenía el camarada DS del pelirrosa Gajeel , el cual saludó con la cabeza al pelirrosa para irse y coger una misión para desahogarse , ya que no podía responder ante esas miradas , pese a que el pelirrosa a veces no era de su agrado , tenía que reconocer su fuerza y voluntad en cada batalla , al fin y al cabo , los dos eran DS y pasaron por lo mismo , podría decirse que desde que se unió al gremio creció en él un sentimiento de camaradería.

¿De que querías hablar viejo?- preguntó nuestro pelirrosa favorito .

Este es un tema de alta importancia Natsu , pero...desde este momento te expulso de Fairy Tail para siempre.- anunció solemnemente Makarov , viendo la reacción de Natsu , este quedó inmóvil intentando tragar las palabras del maestro.

Esp-pp-pera , esto debe ser una broma ,¿Verdad? jejeje- contestaba un nervioso Natsu esperando que esto fuera una pesadilla y que se despertase de ella.

-Natsu , ¿Crees que bromearía con algo como esto? , el nuevo consejo mágico nos lo exige , además nunca sabremos cuando perderás el control de esa forma inestable.

-¿Todo es porque soy END? , pero viejo yo puedo controlar esta forma , durante estos meses , tuve que recurrir a esa forma para pelear a iguales con Zeref.

!Basta Natsu! , no discutiré este tema más tiempo , ahora quitate la marca y sal de mi gremio...demonio...,- sentenció Makarov , tras esto veíamos a Natsu con el flequillo tapando los ojos y las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas , hizo lo dicho con mucho dolor en su corazón , pero , respondió.

-Esta bien...maestro..., pero después no pidan mi ayuda en un futuro , no malentiendas , al fin y al cabo he pasado buenos momentos aquí y también es el hogar de algunas personas importantes para mí- después de decir esto , Natsu salió a paso lento del gremio , mientras que allí celebraban la marcha del demonio.

Mientras iba camino a su casa para empaquetar las pocas pertenencias que tenía pensaba en esas chicas especiales que amaba , aunque se sentía mal al haberse enamorado de ellas puesto que , no podía elegir a una como su pareja sin pensar en lo mal que se encontrarían el resto de ellas , el se planteaba todo esto porque Igneel le dijo que después de los 18 , tenía que marcar una compañera , poco sabía que al ser hijo de un rey dragón y ser el DS alpha al haber vencido al resto de DS junto Acnologia debería tener a más de una compañera.

Después de recoger todas sus cosas decidió dejar una carta y algún que otro regalo para aquellas chicas , sabiendo como se preocupan el sabía que intentarían animarlo o buscar una solución , pero el ya había decidido que hacer , por lo que empezó su travesía por Fiore , sin ningún lugar en concreto , pero deseando que las chicas que amaba con locura tuvieran una vida feliz.

Y...hasta aqui el capítulo 1/prólogo de esta historia , espero que os haya gustado y la apoyeis. Hasta otra compañeros.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos/as , muchas gracias por el apoyo en unas pocas horas gano algunos reviews , junto a algunos follows y favs , me alegra que os haya gustado mi historia por lo que no me entretengo mas y os dejo el capitulo. A DISFRUTARLO!

Capitulo 2.

Al día siguiente de la fatídica expulsión de nuestro dragon slayer favorito , un grupo de hermosas magas hacían su entrada en la ciudad de Magnolia , en este grupo estaban Erza , Mirajane , Lisanna , Lucy , Cana , Juvia y sorprendentemente Kinana , la cual , pidió ayuda a las chicas para poder mejorar en su magia y estas aceptaron gustosamente , todas venían de animar las fiestas de una aldea.

-Esos niños se veían muy lindos con las caras que ponían al ver nuestra magia-decía una animada Lisanna.

-Si , parecían pequeños Natsu de los enérgicos que eran-decía Lucy.

-Ara , ara han pasado unos pocos días y ya no soportabas estar si Natsu , eh , Lucy~-dijo con una voz cantarina Mirajane.

-Se guuuuuuuuuustan~-dijo Happy para seguir molestando a Lucy

-N-no es e-eso , tan solo digo que me recordaban a el-contestó Lucy

-Si tu lo dices~...-le siguió el juego Lisanna a su hermana mayor

-Mira , Lisanna dejad a Lucy , además ya sabéis en que consiste nuestro trato-respondió Erza , este trato consistía en compartir a cierto DS pelirrosado , digo salmón , dado que después de la guerra en una tarde comenzaron una conversación normal que acabó desencadenando en que todas acabaran estando de acuerdo , incluida la inocente Kinana , mientras que el resto estaba hablando Juvia seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos en un debate entre el mago de hielo y el DS de fuego , el cual , siempre intentó animarla en todo momento con sus bromas y tonterías que siempre acababan sacándole una sonrisa a ella.

-Bueno , ¿Que tal en tu primera misión fuera de Magnolia Kinana?-preguntó Erza a la susodicha

-Muy bien , Erza-san , estaba nerviosa siendo mi primera salida pero fue agradable-respondió feliz Kinana

Mientras seguían en su camino , el grupo se encontró con Evergreen que después de relajarse durante unos días poniendo como excusa que estaba enferma volvía al gremio. Todas ya se encontraban entrando por las puertas del gremio y los veían en una de sus fiestas marca Fairy Tail , donde sillas y mesas volaban , pero notaron que no estaba presente cierto pelirrosa , no le dieron mucha importancia , supusieron que habría ido en una misión. Erza decidió ir a la oficina del maestro a dar el informe mientras que el resto de chicas volvian a sus posiciones habituales , a la vez que Lucy tampoco veía a Levy , al igual que antes supuso que iria a una misión con Gajeel.

-Quiero pescado Mira!-gritó a los cuatro vientos Happy mientras esta procedía a cocinarselo , volvió a la barra junto a Kinana para ejercer como las camareras , hasta que Wakaba la llamo pidiendo un par de cervezas.

-¿Y que es lo que celebramos?-preguntó Mira a Wakaba desde la barra preparando las dos jarras de cerveza

-Pues por supuesto la marcha del demonio Natsu!jajajajaja-contestó Wakaba

(CRACK!)se escuchó el sonido de una jarra cayendo al suelo , todos giraron para ver a una Mirajane petrificada por tal noticia , por supuesto las reacciones del resto de chicas también surgieron. Kinana comenzaba a lagrimear un , como Lucy y Lisanna deseando que esto fuera una pesadilla , Cana dejo de beber y casi se atraganta por la noticia y Juvia sinceramente no se podía imaginar a Fairy Tail sin Natsu y Evergreen se maldecia a si misma por no haberse quedado ayer y defender al DS. Todas ellas ya aceptaban la forma END de Natsu , nada como eso les iba a impedir permanecer con el hombre al que amaban , el exterior podría ser diferente pero el interior seria siempre igual.

-Mira-nee , ¿Estas bien?-preguntó una llorosa y preocupada Lisanna , no había visto reaccionar nunca a su hermana así , si uno se fijaba más , podría ver que esos ojos celestes se veían vacíos de sentimientos y lágrimas como cascadas saliendo de ellos

Mientras tanto , en la oficina de Makarov

¿¡Como!?-gritaba una iracunda Erza al maestro

-Lo que has oído Erza-decía un serio y calmado Makarov

Muy bien , pues si el ya no esta aqui ya no veo nada que me una a este gremio-decía Erza abandonando la oficina y quemandose , dejando así a un sorprendido Makarov , la insignia de Fairy Tail y aguantando las ganas de sacar a pasear su armadura del purgatorio

Ya abajo , Erza se acercó a las chicas para decirles la amarga noticia

-Chicas , Natsu...-intentó decir Erza pero Lucy la interrumpió

-Lo sabemos- contestó Lucy

-Ya veo , no sé vosotras pero yo ya he dejado definitivamente Fairy Tail-contestó Erza dejando a todos sorprendidos , ya que ella era la mas leal al gremio

-¿Esta segura de esto Erza-san?-preguntó Juvia

-Si , para mi este gremio acaba de fallar en su misión de ser una familia y apoyar a todos sus miembros acabando así en la expulsión injusta de Natsu

-Natsu...-repetía de forma monótona Mirajane

-¡Ustedes , si están pensando en abandonar el gremio por ese maldito demonio no vuelvan jamás!-gritó iracundo Makarov

-Dejalas abuelo , los perdedores saben cual es su lugar-decia arrogante Laxus

-Debo recordarte quien fue el que acabo con la guerra o el que te venció delante de toda Magnolia hace unos años-respondia Erza , dejando a un Laxus molesto

-Que vayan con llamita si quieren , que nos importa-decía Gray

-¡Abandonar el gremio no es de hombres!-decía...no hace falta que lo diga...¿Verdad?

A todo esto Erza comenzó a retirarse , seguida por Lucy , Cana , Kinana , Lisanna que casi llevaba arrastrando a su hermana , Juvia y Evergreen todas ellas quemandose la insignia , lo que dejo a dos personas soprendidas por la acción de esas dos últimas

-Juvia/Ever-decian Gray y Elfman al unísono

-Usted ya no es el Gray-sama del que una vez Juvia se enamoró-respondía Juvia dejando un poco mas en claro quien llevaria a partir de ahora el sama para ella

-Me decepcionas , dices que abandonar el gremio no es de hombres , ¿Entonces el abandonar a tus amigos si lo es?-contestaba Evergreen

Asi fue como todo ese grupo de magas abandonaban el gremio junto a Happy , el cual estuvo llorando en los brazos de su madre Lisanna todo el tiempo , en direccion hacia la casa de Natsu para ver su estado y animarlo , pero lo que no sabían era que Natsu ya no estaba ahi , se encontraba lejos caminando sin rumbo.

-Lo siento chicas , lo siento Erza , Mira , Lucy , Lisanna , Cana. Espero que todas ustedes tengan una mejor vida sin un demonio como yo-decía Natsu con una sonrisa triste hacía el horizonte llevando un poco de equipaje sin saber que podría depararle su futuro.

Y aqui esta el segundo capítulo , muchas gracias a todas las personas que han gastado un poquito de su tiempo en leer este mi primer fic , tambien adelanto de que tengo algunos mas pensados pero primero quiero avanzar este para empezar otra historia , durante esta semana no podre actualizar debido a la Universidad , espero que el finde poder ofreceros la continuación de este fic , aún sigo sorprendido por el apoyo que recibió el primer capítulo en unas pocas horas. En fin , espero que os gustara este capítulo y hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Hooooola a todos , siento llegar con la actualizacion a esta hora , pero lo que pensé que seria un fin de semana relajado cambió por completo. Trabajos de Universidad y un casero toca...pero bueno , me desvió de lo importante que no estamos aqui para hablar de mi vida. Muchas gracias a todos los que apoyais la historia , por supuesto intentare hacer capitulos mas largos desde ahora , al menos que lleguen a 3000 palabras me parece un numero decente y comodo de leer ¿Que os parece?. Respecto a un review que vi , pues no te voy a mentir quiza el tema traicion este ya muy usado pero es el que a mi mas me gusta enfocar o leer. Por cierto , despues de subir esta historia quizas tengais una sorpresa , no digo mas , que me he enrollado como una persiana jejeje.

Capitulo 3.

En un pequeño pueblo de Magnolia

Con el amanecer de un nuevo dia , el mercado de un nuevo pueblo comienza a abrir sus negocios para sus transeuntes o viajeros , justo entrando por la entrada principal de este pequeño asentamiento , vemos a una figura encapuchada , por la cual se asoman unos pocos pelos de un tono rosa , si , es nuestro DS favorito , el cual se aproxima hacia la taberna para reunir informacion sobre un templo al pie de un lago , y que algunas personas afirman oir historias sobre que ese templo esta resguardado por una entidad sea fantasma o espiritu , que nadie ha conseguido entrar a el ya que nada mas poner un pie el agua del lago los intenta arrastrar bien lejos de el. Ya con Natsu entrando a la taberna , este se sienta en la barra y le pide al camarero un trago de whisky...en llamas , por supuesto el camarero se quedo un poco shockeado del pedido , pero bueno , quien es el para criticar gustos...mientras paguen la consumicion.

-Señor , ¿sabe donde puedo encontrar este templo?-decía Natsu hacia el camarero encargado de la taberna.

-Mmm...me suena...ya se , es un viejo templo cerca de la aldea de Kutzer(nombre sacado de la manga)al noroeste de aqui , hace un tiempo era un sitio tranquilo donde la gente de la misma aldea iban a darle sus respetos , pero últimamente nadie puede acercarse , por lo que he oido ha llegado a haber gente que desaparecio y nunca han vuelto a saber de ellos-le respondia el camarero a Natsu.

-Ya veo , entiendo , muchas gracias por la informacion-contestó Natsu a la vez que se acababa de un trago su whisky en llamas y le pagaba. Este se disponia a salir , cuando un grupo de cuatreros borrachos se pusieron en el medio de la puerta.

-Hey , punky danos todo tu dinero y quizas te dejemos con vida jejeje-reia el que parecia el lider-Por cierto...¿Porque rayos te tiñes el pelo de rosa?

El lider de los cuatreros , sin saber que al hacer esa pregunta estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte seguia riendose exageradamente junto con sus secuaces

-Muy bien bastardo , para empezar este es el color natural de mi pelo , y no es rosa...¡ES SALMÓN!-grito Natsu , y le endoso un gran derechazo sin magia al lider de esa panda , los cuales aparentaban solo ser unos delincuentes por lo que no queria excederse usando magia. Cuando los otros 3 compañeros vieron a su lider salir volando a través de la pared de madera , se abalanzaron sobre Natsu , el cual , solo se molesto en girar y esquivar con gracia los puñetazos o al menos intentos de ello , y con un par de patadas directas a la cara a 2 de ellos , y un golpe seco y veloz en la nuca del último , se dispuso a salir de aquella taberna en dirección a aquel misterioso templo , no sin antes disculparse por los desperfectos y darle otra pequeña bolsa de dinero al camarero para el destrozo de la pared.

Mientras tanto , en el gremio de Sabertooth

-Yukino-chan , ¡me abuuuuuurro!-se quejaba una hermosa maga , que entro al gremio hace unos pocos meses , lucía una hermosa melena peliplatina que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja , junto a un vestido muy revelador , sobretodo en el escote , de color blanco con detalles en morado , esta maga respondia al nombre de Sorano , exmiembro del gremio oscuro , Oración Seis y exmiembro de Crime Sorciere y hermana mayor de Yukino(el atuendo es el del arco de Oración Seis , por si confunde ón)

Sorano-nee , ahora no puedo hacer nada , debo ir a una misión con Minerva-sama y aún tenemos que esperar a los magos de Fairy Tail-decía una...¿alegre? Yukino , la cuál vestía un top de tirantes verde oliva con unos shorts blancos, a su hermana mayor tumbada en la cama de su pequeña hermana

-Oooh , ya veo , jejeje tu lo quieres es ver a tu adorado Natsu-sama-respondia con sorna Sorano , mientras la pobre Yukino solo podía comenzar a apenarse y sonrojarse

-N-no es cierto Sorano-nee , Natsu-sama solo es un mago compañero-contestaba aun mas apenada Yukino , negandole lo inevitable a su hermana

-Yukino-chan , sabes de sobra que nunca me podrás engañar , te conozco de sobra. Por cierto , ¿No puedo ir con vosotras a esa misión?-preguntó interesada Sorano

-Eh , bueno supongo que si , no creo que Minerva-sama ponga alguna pega pero ,¿Porque quieres ir a esta misión? , digo no sueles salir a muchas y menos a las de exterminio de gremios oscuros-respondió Yukino , mientras que a la vez Sorano ponía una sonrisa burlona

-Bueno , tengo que comprobar por mi misma , si Natsu será un buen novio de mi Yukino-chan , pero por sobretodo si es un buen...amante-contestaba diciendo lo último con una voz sugerente , a la vez que comenzaba a reir mucho mas fuerte por la reacción de su hermana diciéndole que ni se le ocurra hacer eso , pero...quien sabe si esas palabras se podrían volver verdad. A la vez que tenía lugar esta coversacion , en el mismo vestíbulo del gremio veiamos a cierto DS rubio arrodillado a los pies de una hermosa pelinegra con un vestido revelador de color azul , con el cuál podia lucir una hermosas piernas torneadas y una figura que seria la envidia de tods chica(el atuendo es el de los juegos mágicos)aunque se le veía un poco irritada

-Ya vale Sting , te he dicho que no puedes ir , eres el maestro por lo que debes estar presente en el gremio en todo momento por si surge algo-respondía seriamente antes las suplicas del DS de la luz , ya que se entero de que este trabajo seria en conjunto con Fairy Tail , por lo que tendria la posiblidad de poder ir en una misión con su idolo , Natsu Dragneel , por supuesto todos los miembros de Sabertooth sabian de la naturaleza demoníaca de Natsu , pero lo aceptaron ya que en su momento acabaron reincorporando a su Ojou-sama , cuando el exmaestro Jiemma la obligara a unirse a Tartaros solo por mas poder. Mientras veiamos , como Sting se alejaba hacia la esquina del gremio con aura depresiva y sentado abrazando sus rodillas y dibujando circulos en el suelo , a la vez que lanzaba maldiciones hacia un tal Hiro Mashima y era consolado por Lector , todo muy raro. Tambien podiamos ver a una pensativa Minerva , que se encontraba recordando a cierto pelirrosa debido a que en unos momentos llegarian 2 magos Fairy Tail para colaborar en el trabajo , recordaba aquellos momentos en los que el pelirrosa irrumpio en el hotel de Sabertooth durante los juegos magicos y casi vence a su padre Jiemma , y eso la alegraba , ya que nuncs le agradó su padre por el trato que le dio en su infancia y después lo visto por ella en la guerra contra Álvarez lo hacían un hombre merecedor de una mujer poderosa como ella , por lo que ahora pensaba en su dar un paso mas hacia el acercamiento con el.

Cerca del gremio de Sabertooth

-Bien enana, ¿Podrias decirme el porqué me has seguido hasta aqui con Lily?-preguntaba un serio Gajeel a su compañera

-Pues porque estoy preocupada Gajeel , de repente te pusiste muy serio y te largaste ¿Por que hiciste eso?-respondia Levy con otra pregunta mientras Lily asentia estando en el hombro de la chica

-Esta bien enana , te lo diré , la verdad podría decirse que tuve un mal presentimiento , en cuanto entró Salamander noté como una sensación que me decia que me alejara del gremio en ese momento o podría hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiria-respondia Gajeel con todavia su caracter serio , Levy tan solo podia callar , ya que ella tambien sintio algo parecido , algo que le decia que lo que iba a acontecer ahi no le gustaria para nada. Si solo supieran , lo que paso en el gremio minutos antes de irse...

De vuelta a Magnolia , las chicas corrian como nunca deseando que por todo el oro del mundo Natsu estuviese aun en su casa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de esta , quien se atrevio a petar en la puerta fue Erza , al no oir ningun ruido volvia a probar un poco mas fuerte pero esta vez al hacerlo comprobaron que esta estaba abierta entraron a toda prisa , que ni siquiers se pararon a mirar en lo desordenado que estaba la casa , aunque ya era algo normal siendo Natsu quien vivia ahi , buscaron por toda la casa y nada , hasta que llegaron a la propia habitación de Natsu , donde no se decidian si entrar o no ya que ninguna de ellas ha estado en una habitación de un hombre jamas , podia verse a Erza , Lucy , Lisanna , Juvia y Kinana con grandes sonrojos , mientras que Evergreen y Cana estaban echandose miradas como desafiandose la una a la otra para ver quien seria la primera chica en entrar a la habitación de Natsu , mientras que Mira aun seguia ida , y con la culpa csrcomiendola por dentro , debido a que cuando ocurrio la "muerte" de Lisanna , ella paso por dias de su vida , sin ganas de hacer nada , sin comer , sin ir al gremio hasta que llego Natsu , el cual se propuso a ayudarla a superar ese trágico incidente , cada dia Natsu llegaba a casa para hablar sobre todo lo que habia ocurrido en el gremio ese dia. Cada dia que pasaba , Mira disfrutaba cada vez mas de la compañia ,hasta que decidio volver junto a Natsu , desde ese momento supo lo que su hermana habia visto en el pelirrosa , e interiormente se maldecis por no haber sido mas amable con el desde un principio ,y ese dis se prometio mentalmente ayudar a Natsu si el pasara por una situacion similar. Volviendo al presente , ahora Mira tenia ganas de morirse con tan solo pensar que el unico hombre al que amo la odiase por no haberlo ayudado. Finalmente , Cana abrió la puerta de la habitacion al ganarle en un piedra , papel ,tijeras a Evergreen , y todas en un principio se sorprendieron al verla mucho mas ordenada que toda la casa en general y a un lado del suelo vieron 5 cajas con los nombres de Erza , Mira , Lucy , Lisanna y Cana , decir que estaban ansiosas era poco

Bueeeno...entonces...¿Quien se anima a ser la primera?-pregunto una dudosa y nerviosa Cana

Seguido de esto , quien se adelanto fue Lucy quien el abrio el suyo para encontrarse con un colgante con la forma de una llave celestial , lo cual le saco una sonrisa al recordar cusndo conocio a Natsu , y que ella estaba entusiasmada en reunir todas las llaves celestiales. La siguiente fue Cana , quien abrio el suyo par encontrarse con una botella de un tipo de bebida exclusiva , quizas no fuera el regalo mas romantico , pero para ella era un gran regalo y mas si era de parte de Natsu , las siguientes fueron Lisanna y Mira , tardaron algo en convencer a Mira de que lo abriera , pero al final acabo accediendo muy a su pesara. Por parte de Lisanna esta se encontro con unos hermosos pendientes de piedra azul , los cuales se propuso a llevarlos en su primer cita con Natsu , llegando asi al turno de Mira de abrir el suyo , aún muy dudosa de si hacerlo o no , acabo abriendolo para encontrarse con un precioso colgante de forma de corazon con una piedra azul pero esta de un color mas oscuro y al lado de ella una nota la cuál decía: "Espero que este regalo este a la altura de una hermosa modelo como tu , y no te martirices por no haber estado ahi cuando esto paso , era inevitable nunca te podria guardar rencor , con amor Natsu" , al finalizar de leer la nota , no existia palabra alguna para expresar lo que sentia solto todas las lagrimas contenidas hasta el momento y con una nueva determinacion , aunque dentro de ella habia alguien quien sentía...¿Celos y envidia? . Por ultimo , era el turno de Erza , la cual se veia bastante nerviosa , se encontro con otro colgante con forma de corazon pero con una espada por encima con detalles de pequeños piedras rojas como su cabello y una pequeña nota:"Para la mujer , que gracias a ella ahora mismo estoy escribiendo estas notas , no me arrepiento de cada momento en el que he estado contigo , siendo sinceros incluso fallaba a proposito en las clases para poder pasar mas tiempo contigo , hasta ese momento en la Torre del Cielo , en que el casi te sacrificas por el bien del gremio , pero yo no podia permitir sin ti mi mundo se habria desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , se feliz por mi Erza , con amor Natsu" , y al igual que Mira no aguanto y saco todas las lagrimas contenidas hasta el momento. Respecto a Kinana , Juvia y Evergreen veian con un poco e celos los regalos de las chicas y se asombraban de lo caballeroso que podria ser Natsu , todas salieron de la casa con un pensmientos en común , si , serian felices pero viviendo con el hombre del que se enamoraron , aun si se pasan años buscandolo , la determinacion que acababan de conseguir no se la quitaria nadie.

Listo! , creo que me ha quedado mejor que los otros capitulos.¿Que tendra ese templo al que se dirige Natsu? Y pobre Sting ¿No?jajaja. Bueno como siempre si teneis alguna sugerencia o algo , consejo...etc no dudeis en dejarlo. Hasta otra!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos , os traigo la actualizacion de este fic , primero de todo algunos reviews me piden a Wendy y Mavis en el harem , tranquilos que estaran pero aun no les toca aparecer. Respecto a la misma persona que me pidio a Mavis , lo de FemAcnologia no va a ser posible , Acnologia esta muerto en mi historia , siento no cumplir esa parte. Y ahora vayamos a lo importante

Capitulo 4

Despues de un pequeño viaje tanto Gajeel como Levy y Lily ya habian llegado a la ciudad donde se ubica el gremio de Sabertooth , al cuál se dirigian en este momento para colaborar en una mision de exterminio de un nuevo gremio oscuro y que estaba creciendo muy rapido por lo que debian pararle los pies. Ellos tres ya se encontraban en la entrada de Sabertooth esperando a sus compañeras despues de avisar de su presencia , hay que decir que cuando Minerva y Yukino no vieron que Natsu vendria a esta mision las decepciono un poco pero debian de continuar con ella planeando un plan junto a ellos para pillar desprevenidos a los miembros del gremio oscuro. En ese momento salieron por la puerta Minerva , Yukino y Sorano , al ver a la ultima se quedaron sorprendidos del porqué vendría , cuando les explicaron que tan solo iba por aburrimiento les aparecio una gotita en la nuca por la tonta razón que había expuesto la maga peliplatina

-Bueno , entonces como entramos para poder cogerlos con la guardia baja?-preguntó Levy en general a todo el grupo , todos se quedaron pensativos hasta que Gajeel tomo la palabra

-Y si lo hacemos como Salamander?

-Y como lo hace?-pregunto Minerva por el lado de las magas de Sabertooth

-Pues basicamente destrozando la puerta principal y pateando el culo del que se meta en su camino-respondio con demasiada sinceridad dejando a las magas de Sabertooth con un sonrisa nerviosa por no haberse dado cuenta de las costumbres del DS de fuego

-No seria un poco arriesgado , he oido que tienen a 2 magos clase S y uno de ellos usa magia devil slayer y el otro god slayer-informaba Lily al grupo

-Sin contar que el maestro de ese gremio esta clasificado como mago de clase SS por sus antecedentes y usa magia dragon slayer-informaba ahora Levy al grupo

-Bah , no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos somos 6 , si contamos a Lily contra 3 magos que son los que verdaderamente podrían darnos problemas-expuso Gajeel

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el , trabajando en equipo no pueden suponer ningun problema-decia Minerva apoyando el argumento del DS de hierro , a la vez que convencia al resto

-Muy bien pues vayamos a coger un carro hasta la ciudad en la que estan localizados-decia Sorano , mientras que de repente Gajeel se puso nervioso y un poco de su cara se tiño de verde

-Se encuentra bien Gajeel-sama-pregunto cortesmente Yukino al DS de hierro

-S-si solo que porque no vamos a pie...es decir...no hay prisa y hace un dia estupendo , verdad Lily?-respondia Gajeel esperando que su compañero exceed le apoyara , mientras que este negaba por el comportamiento de su amigo

-En serio , no puedo negar que los DS seais fuertes , pero que vuestra peor pesadilla sean los transportes y ver el estado en el que acabais es un poco penoso...-decia Minerva con una gotita en la nuca mirando hacia Gajeel

-Nunca pense que diria esto pero...Salamander tiene razon esos cosas deben ser inventos del mismisimo Zeref-decia Gajeel un poco aterrado por ir en un vehiculo , intento convencerlas aun sabiendo que no ganaria en una conversacion frente a ellas por lo que no le quedo mas remedio que afrontar un cruel castigo durante unas horas

En otro lugar , cerca de la susodicha aldea de Kutzer se encontraba nuestro DS pelirrosa mirando hacia el templo con una cara seria y de determinacion de que conseguira el tesoro que se oculta en el interior. Dando unos pasos adelante , el agua del lago no se hizo esperar y ataco teniendo como objetivo a Natsu , pero el evito toda embestida del agua gracias a calentar su cuerpo al maximo , creando como una armadura impermeable donde tan solo a unos centímetros antes de hacer contacto con el , el agua se evaporaba al instante. Ya al llegar a la entrada misma del templo , se felicitaba asi mismo , ser el DS de fuego tiene sus ventajas

-Jeh , pasado esto espero que no haya ninguna tram...-iba a decir Natsu hasta que fui interrumpido por un click al pisar una de las baldosas del suelo y escuchar un sonido , el cuál , se hacia cada vez mas fuerte , miro hacia atras sobre su hombro y lo que le venian eran multitudes de rocas rodando hacia el. En un primer momento , Natsu penso que esto ya lo habia visto en una pelicula , pero dejo esos pensamientos para comenzar a correr sin parar , si bien podria quedarse y romper cada roca de un puñetazo pero el queria acabar esto cuanto antes. Unas horas despues , podemos ver a un Natsu con alguna de sus ropas desgarradas y sucias maldiciendo por todo los dioses a las trampas. Se dispuso a entrar en lo que seria la sala principal del templo donde se veia un atril en el medio con el objeto que tanto buscaba Natsu

-Por fin , no sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar aqui , pero se que merecera la pena cuando la reciba-decia Natsu para coger el objeto y guardarlo entre sus ropas. Ya cuando estaba dandose la vuelta todo el templo comenzo a temblar y empezaron a caer cantidades inmensas de agua a traves de la pared

-Oh vamos tienes que estar de broma verdad?-dijo Natsu antes de que todo el agua se fuera contra el

Volviendo con el grupo conformado de magos de Sabertooth y Fairy Tail , estos ya salian despues de la "pequeña" travesia que hicieron en el carro , donde si llegan a tardar un poco mas serian uno menos por el estado de Gajeel casi moribundo. Ya cerca de la ciudad se acercaron hacia la ubicacion de este gracias , el cuál , se encontraba en pleno bosque , sino fuera porque un contacto anonimo cedio un mapa con la ubicacion le habria costado dias encontrarlo

-Bueno...entonces...vamos con la estrategia de entrar y patear el culo a todo el que se meta en el medio?-pregunto Gajeel al grupo

-Si no hay de otra...adelante-dijo suspirando Minerva mientras que Gajeel ponia una sonrisa psicopata la cual las intimidaba un poco

-Geehee , hoy va a ser un grande dia-dijo Gajeel , a la vez que pateaba la puerta arrancandola y ya dejando KO a algunos miembros

-Hemos venido a machacaros!-grito Gajeel a los cuatro vientos

-Mierda , son magos de Fairy Tail!-grito asustado uno de los miembros

-Y no solo eso tambien de Sabertooth!-decia el que estaba a su lado

-Prepararos para recibir la paliza de vuestras vidas...Rugido del dragón de hierro!- y asi comenzo el ataque al gremio oscuro , donde veiamos uno a uno a cada miembro caer por los puños de hierro de Gajeel , la espada de Lily , la magia de escritura solida , la magia de territorio de Minerva y la combinacion de ataques que hacia el espiritu de Piscis , mientras que el de Libra los inmobilizaba alterando la gravedad , ambos fueron llamados al combate por Yukino y Sorano. Siguieron por un buen rato pateando a los miembros mas debiles , hasta que de repente una ola de agua de un color negruzco se abalanzo sobre todas las chicas arrastrandolas contra la pared y dejandolas algo heridas

-Eh bastardo , tu quien eres?-pregunto Gajeel de forma seria al tipo que se atrevio a hacer daño a Levy

-Perdon por mis modales , soy Saito mago de clase S y god slayer del agua y tambien soy...tu perdicion-decia el ahora identificado Saito mientras le propinaba un puñetazo recubierto de esa agua negruzca en la cara de Gajeel mandandolo contra otra de las paredes. Saito era un hombre que rondaba la veintena de años , con pelo castaño de punta , ojos negros , vestia una camiseta negra sin mangas con algunos partes en blanco , pantalones de un tono grisáceo y zapatillas negras

-Oye bastardo eso dolio-dijo Gajeel mientras que en su cabeza se decia asi mismo de andar con mucho ojo , ya que este tipo podria estar al mismo control con el agua que Juvia y añadiendole el factor demoniaco no se podia esperar que fuera facil

-Donde esta el otro mago de clase S de vuestro gremio?-pregunto Lily estando en guardia ante , Saito sin quitarle la mirada mientras Gajeel ya volvia a ponerse de pie

-Ahora yo soy el unico , pero no os preocupeis por ella seguro que algunos de mis compañeros la estan cuidando "muy bien", ahora deberiais preocuparos por vosotros y se abalanzo hacia Gajeel y Lily a la vez que estos respondian

Mientras tanto , en lo que eran las ruinas de un templo al lado de un lago , de repente del lado salio una figura toda mojada y con cara de pocos amigos

-Rayos , sabia que necesitaba una ducha pero fue pasarse , menos mal que puedo secarme rapido-dijo Natsu a la vez que volvia a calentar su cuerpo para secar su ropa innifuga , a la vez que comprobaba si tenia el objeto aun consigo , ya que si se le hubiera caido no le habria gustado nada tener que bucear y nadar de nuevo por el , el ver que lo tenia consigo , lo consiguio aliviar un poco

-Bueno...al menos el esfuerzo merecio la pena , ojala pudiera ver la cara que ponga cuando lo vea , es hora de ir a la oficina de correos mas cercana y mandarlo como anonimo a su verdadero dueño-decia para si mismo Natsu , este ya habia avanzado varios pasos , pero se paro en seco al escuchar algunos quejidos e insultos no aptos para menores , se acerco con curiosidad hacia el lugar de donde provenian y lo que vio no le gusto nada. Se podia ver como tres tipos tenian atada a una chica de unos 17-18 años con unas esposas anuladoras de magia , la chica tenia el pelo de un tono azul oscuro y lo llevaba en una cola de caballo , tenia ojos morados , vestia un top negro que resaltaba sus pechos copa D , junto a unos pantalones vaqueros y botas de combate ,Natsu tambien pudo apreciar el tatuaje de un tono azul ennegrecido en su brazo izquierdo por lo que pudo deducir que la chica poseia magia de devil slayer , al igual que su examigo Gray

-Bastardos , soltadme ahoras mismo!-exigio la chica

-Tranquilizate Reika-chan , sabemos que les pasaste un mapa al consejo magico con la ubicacion de nuestro gremio-decia uno de los matones , mientras a la chica conocida ahora como Reika , la cual , se ponia mas nerviosa y no veia ninguna escapatoria posible al no poder usar su magia

-Y ahora para recompensarte hemos pensado en hacerte un gran rato , quizas al principio te resistas pero ya veras como lo disfrutaras y clamaras por mas-decia otro de los matones con una sonrisa pervertida a la vez que los 3 se aproximaban a la chica que estando de rodillas intento alejarse lo que pudo hasta que su espalda choco contra un arbol

-"Alguien...por favor...quien sea , que me ayude..."-pensaba Reika con lagrimas en sus ojos y cerrandolo aceptando el cruel destino...

-Rugido del dragón de fuego!-escucho Reika aun con los ojos cerrados , para tan solo abrirlos y ver como los tres villanos que estaban a punto de violarla estaban empotrados contra los restos de los arboles

-Se encuentra bien señorita?-pregunto cortesmente Natsu con su tipica sonrisa , mientras Reika giraba su cabeza hacia un lado para poder tener una mejor vision suya ganandose un pequeño sonrojo , ya que el chico que la acababa de ayudar le parecia muy apuesto y amable a primera vista

-S-si , muchas gracias por la ayuda-respondia timidamente aun con un tenue sonrojo presente en su cara , mientras que Natsu asentia de forma aliviada al saber que la chica estaba sin ningun rasguño y le quitaba las esposas anuladoras de magia

-Por que esos bastardos estaban a punto de abusar de ti?-pregunto Natsu a la chica

-Eso se debe a que ya estaba harta de los abusos del gremio por lo que le cedi un mapa al consejo magico con la ubicación precisa de este , para que despues ellos se lo cedieran a los magos que se encargarian de ella , tambien les adverti de quienes les darian mas problemas-explico Reika a Natsu mientras este asentia

-Esta muy lejos?-dijo Natsu

-Pues no la verdad , tan solo hay que ir hacia el oeste , pero porque preguntas?-respondio Reika

-Quien sabe quiza necesiten ayuda

-No creo , creo que quienes iban a encargarse eran magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth-contestaba Reika , dejando a Natsu un poco asombrado y preocupado por quienes serian los magos de Fairy Tail , pero ante la duda decidio ir hacia alli

-Aun asi podrias llevarme hasta alli , tomalo como un favor a cambio de mi reciente ayuda , oh por cierto que no me he presentado , soy Natsu Dragneel , DS slayer de fuego-decia Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Yo soy Reika Dollter , devil slayer del fuego-decia una timida Reika otra vez con un sonrojo despues de ver la sonrisa de Natsu y empezar a guiar a Natsu hacia la ubicacion del gremio

Despues de unos minutos de caminar , los sentidos desarrollados de Natsu comenzaron a funcionar , sobre todo su nariz , ya que comenzaba a percibir 6 olores que conocia a la perfeccion y ya sabiendo perfectamente apreto el paso dejando por completo atras a Reika

Mientras tanto , en lo que era el vestibulo del gremio , se veia a Saito con sus puños recubiertos de agua mientras que Gajeel estaba en su modo del dragón de hierro de las sombras estaban en un duro intercambio de puñetazos y patadas , hasta que ambos golpearon la cara del otro y asi salir disparados cada uno hacia atras

-Debo reconocer que tienes un buen puñetazo dragoncito-decia Saito con mofa a Gajeel

-Tu tampoco lo haces mal charco con patas , que tal si acabamos esto de una vez?-respondio Gajeel

-Por mi parte estupendo , espero que sepas nadar jajaja-contesto Saito a la vez que reia y empezaba a cargar su ataque al igual que hacia Gajeel

-Bramido del dios del agua!/Rugido del dragón de las sombras!-gritaron al unisono Saito y Gajeel lanzando sus ataques a la mayor potencia que ambos podian hasta que el ataque de Saito comenzo a ceder y fue superado por el de Gajeel , hubo una gran explosion que sacudio el lugar , cuando se despejo el humo solo se podia ver a Gajeel de pie con varios cortes y heridas y a un Saito inconsciente en el suelo. Cuando Gajeel se disponia a inmobilizarlo , un torrente de magma salio de repente empujandolo hasta la misma pared donde estaban las chicas ya recuperandose

Gajeel!-grito Levy preocupada , mientras que Lily encaraba al nuevo enemigo , un hombre de mas de 25 años cabello rojo , ojos verdes y ropas en su totalidad de color negro

-Soy Ryo , maestro de este gremio y creo que pasare un buen rato con ustedes chicas-decia a la vez que intercambiaba golpes con Lily que llevaba su espada e intentaba un contes descendente en forma diagonal que fue parado en seco el corte de Lily y le daba una patada cargada con magma en el costado de Lily , lanzandolo hacia donde estaban Gajeel y Levy y teniendo como resultado el que este tuviera una quemadura en su costado. Mientras que las 3 chicas de Sabertooth volvian a ponerse de pie ya recuperadas y comenzaban el ataque , Yukino con la gravedad de Libra intentaba inmobilizarlo pero este se disolvia en magma y conseguia salir de la presion , a la vez que debia esquivar el Yagdo Rigora de Minerva y los embates de Piscis por parte de Sorano , hasta que en un descuido de ellas Ryo consiguió explotar en un mar de magma en el cual apenas ellas consiguieron defenderse por la magia de territorio de Minerva y fueron lanzadas al suelo arrastrandrose con varias quemaduras que junto con el cansancio no conseguian reaccionar. Mientras que Ryo se ergui de un pequeño charco de magma y se encaraba hacia ellas

Este es vuestro fin , Rugido del dragon del magma!-y de la boca de Ryo salio un gran mar de magma directo hacia las 3 chicas que ya habian aceptado su destino hasta que...

-Rugido del dragón de fuego!-grito una voz disparando un mar de fuego hacia el de magma frenandolo en seco. Las chicas al ver que no notaban ningun dolor , por lo que poco abrieron los ojos para ver la espalda de una persona hasta que...

-Estais bien chicas?-pregunto Natsu con una de sus sonrisas a las 3 magas mirando hacia atras por encima de su hombro

-Natsu-sama!-grito Yukino feliz de ver al exmago de Fairy Tail

-S-si estamos bien n-no te preocupes por nosotras-respondia Minerva maldiciendo mentalmente su tartamudeo , a la vez que Sorano se quedo embobada mirando a Natsu , siempre penso que se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus instintos , pero ahora que lo veia mas de cerca y con esa sonrisa y la preocupacion que mostro por ellas , ahora ya entendia que era lo que vio Yukino en el

-Genial otro dragon slayer jajajaja-reia histericamente Ryo queriendo enfrentarse a Natsu

-Tu tambien eres un dragon slayer?-preguntaba un tanto incredulo Natsu ante las palabras de Ryo

-Si , de joven me implantaron una lacrima , ahora soy Ryo , el dragon slayer del magma , veamos que puede hacer tus llamitas-respondio Ryo a la vez que ambos se preparaban para la pelea

-Codo del dragon del fuego/codo del dragon del magma!

-Garra del dragon del fuego/garra del dragon del magma!

Puño de hierro del dragon de fuego/puño del dragon del magma!

Los ataques de ambos iban y venian colisionando duramente y poco a poco quemando el suelo el cual pisaban , mientras que Reika ayudaba a las chica despues de presentarse e informarles de que era ella quien le entrego la informacion al consejo sobre la ubicacion del gremio. Ahora mismo se encontraban ayudando a Gajeel , que obviamente era el mas herido despues de vencer al god slayer Saito , quien seguia inconsciente pero ya asegurado por unas esposas antimagia

-Jajajaja , queda poco para tu derrota , el magma siempre ha sido mas caliente que el fuego-decia de forma arrogante Ryo

-Lo se , por eso pienso añadir un ingrediente a mi fuego...Estoy encendido!-gritaba Natsu a la vez que era rodeado por una capa de fuego en la cual empezaba a brillar pequeñas chispas que iban creciendo en tamaño dejando sorprendido por no contar con ese factor

-I-Imposible , 2 elementos?-preguntaba un poco asustado Ryo

-Si , este es mi modo del dragon de llamas electricas , y al otro que atacaste antes tambien posee 2 elementos , solo pudiste vencerlo ya que el estaba muy desgastado por la batalla contra tu amigo god slayer , sino fuera porque tu amigo estaba presente no habrias tenido ninguna oportunidad-respondia Natsu a la vez que cargaba un rugido

-Rugido del dragon de las llamas electricas-ataco Natsu a Ryo que intento responder tambien con un rugido , pero que no tuvo oportunidad de hacerle frente al de Natsu , golpeandolo asi contra la pared del gremio y mandandolo hasta golpear un arbol , quedando con graves quemaduras tanto del fuego por las fuertes descargas de la electricidad

Minutos despues , como siempre los caballeros del consejo magico llegaban de costumbre tarde para llevarse a Ryo y Saito. Ahora el grupo le preguntaba a Natsu como fue que llego hasta aqui y no llevaba a Happy con el este les mintio diciendo que estaba entrenando y que despues salvo a Reika de 3 bastardos que intentaron sobrepasarse con ella , y con lo de Happy , les mintio de nuevo diciendo que el decidio quedarse con Lisanna. Todos estaban animados hasta que Gajeel , con un semblante muy serio hizo la pregunta

-Oe Salamander , y tu insignia?-pregunto Gajeel dejando a las chicas y a Lily un poco extrañados por esa pregunta hasta que efectivamente , durante la pelea contra Ryo la capa Natsu que usaba sobretodo para cubrir su brazo donde ya no estaba la insignia y ahora estaba a la vista de todos y se hacian la misma pregunta aunque los 3 magos de Fairy Tail se temian lo peor

-Rayos , no se te pasa nada por alto eh...tornillitos-decia Natsu cabizbajo con una sonrisa triste poniendo su mano donde antes se encontraba. Despues de un rato explicandoles sucedio uno dias atras cuando llego al gremio , todo sobre su expulsión y abandono por parte de los miembros alli presentes , hubo muchas reacciones. Levy , Lily , Yukino y Reika se encontraban tristes por el comportamiento del gremio , por otro lado Gajeel y Minerva ardian en deseos de reducir el gremio a escombros , uno por dañar a su compañero DS sin motivo y la otra por herir emocionalmente a su flechazo secreto , mientras que Sorano...

-Oooh , no te preocupes Natsu-kun , Sorano-chan te ayudara en todo lo que puedas-decia Sorano para despues abrazar a Natsu llevando de este a su pecho , ganandose miradas de odio y celo por parte de Minerva , Yukino y...¿Reika?

-"Rayos , no puedo respirar , pero...son tan suaves , son casi del mismo tamaño que los de Mira , oh no , me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido , maldito Gildarts porque tendria que darme la charla , al menos morire feliz"-penso Natsu mientras estaba asfixiandose/disfrutando del roce con los pechos de Sorano

Si , despues de la guerra , el siguiente objetivo de Gildarts fue acabar con lo denso que era Natsu respecto a las mujeres dandole esa "charla" , teniendo como consecuencias el que Natsu no pudiera ver por semanas a las chicas sin imaginarse en su mente escenas nada santas

-Nee-san...no crees que ya es suficiente?-pregunto Yukino un poco molesta con el comportamiento de su hermana

-Ooh , Yukino-chan estas celosa?-pregunto Sorano de forma juguetona

-Basta , o lo acabaras matando-decia Minerva aun con mas celos por no haberse adelantado para consolar a Natsu

Mientras que Sorano liberaba a ahora Natsu , el cual tenia la cara azul y poco a poco iba recuperando el aire

-Bueno...y que haras ahora Salamander?-pregunto Gajeel al ahora pensativo Natsu ya que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en que hacer despues de ser expulsado del gremio hasta que se le ocurrio algo

-Bueno , siempre quise ser el mago mas fuerte del gremio para protegerlos ya que los consideraba como una familia , pero al ver como ellos no cumplieron , se que es lo que voy a hacer , creare un gremio y tendre como objetivo el mismo objetivo que tenia Fairy Tail , solo que esta vez lo cumplire por completo-decia de forma decidida Natsu , mientras que las chicas admiraban su determinacion , Lily asentia y Gajeel sonreia ya con una idea en mente

Ya veo , pues dejame decirte que aqui mismo tienes a tu primer miembro-decia Gajeel dsndo un paso adelanten sorprendiendo a todos-Y antes de que digas algo enana no puedo volver a ese gremio , porque ya sabes lo que pasaria

-No tenia pensado detenerte , de hecho Lily y yo pensabamos lo mismo , solo espero que Lu-chan este bien-decia Levy recordando a Lucy

-Si...si la conejita , la demonio y Erza ya se han enterado de lo tuyo Salamander , seguramente ya estaran buscandote por todo el continente-añadia Gajeel , dejando un poco triste a Natsu por como reaccionarian las chicas

-Por cierto , a nosotras tambien nos gustaria unirnos-dijo Minerva viendolo como una oportunidad para acercarse al DS de fuego , mientras que Yukino y Sorano asentian a sus palabras y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-Pero ustedes ya estan en Sabertooth , no creo que Sting las deje irse porque si-respondia Natsu

-No te preocupes por eso...podria decirse que tenemos nuestros metodos-decis Minerva con una sonrisa tenebrosa sacandole un escalofrio a todos y haciendo que Gajeel y Natsu recen porque Sting siga vibo despues de eso

-Entiendo...y tu Reika, que haras?-pregunto a Natsu a la devil slayer

-Etto...yo pues no lo se , no tengo nadie con quien ir asi que supongo qu...-decia Reika hasta que fue interrumpida por Natsu

-Decidido pues , tu te uniras al gremio tambien ademas podemos utilizar este misma edificio , arreglandolo un poco quedara como nuevo-respondia Natsu a una sorprendida Reika mientras que el resto asentia a sus palabras

-Estan seguros? Yo no quiero ser ninguna molestia para ustedes-decia un poco timida Reika

-Para nada eres una molestia , ademas aqui obtendras esa familia que dijiste que no tenias-decia Natsu con una de sus sonrisas patentadas y haciendo que algo en el corazon de Reika despertase

-Esta bien...muchas gracias Natsu-kun-respondia Reika con una sonrisa timida , para luego abrir los ojos al darse cuenta de la forma cariñosa por la que llamo a Natsu. Ganandose una mirada de Yukino , Minerva y...¿Sorano? , las cuales tenian un pensamiento mutuo "otra rival mas"

-Oye y ya has pensado en un nombre para el gremio?-preguntaba Gajeel a Natsu , el cual solo sonreia

-Si , el gremio se llamara...Dragon Tail!-exclamaba Natsu a los cuatro vientos

Y hasta aqui , lo que podria ser considerado como la introduccion , sin duda el capitulo mas largo que he hecho , espero que os haya gustado. Hasta la proxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos siento el haberos hecho esperar , pero aqui teneis el siguiente capitulo de "Dragon Tail". Espero que os guste , antes de que lo leais en este capitulo apareceran varias referencias a personajes que aparecen en el manga que aun no han aparecido en el anime por lo que si no sois seguidores del manga de Fairy Tail , saldreis con spoilers. Ya con esta advertencia. EMPECEMOS!

Capitulo 5

Al mismo tiempo que Natsu salvaba a Gajeel , Levy , Lilly y las magas de Sabertooth cierto grupo de magas habian acordado la hora para encontrarse en la estacion y asi empezar la busqueda por su amado pelirrosa

-Donde estará Erza?-decia un poco molesta Cana por que la pelirroja ya llegaba mas tarde de la hora acordada

-Conociendo lo responsable que es Erza-san de seguro que no creo que tarde mucho-hablaba Kinana intenta apaciguar a la castaña

-Lo siento chicas , me tarde de mas en hacer mi equipaje-decia Erza ya llegando a la altura del grupo que ahora mismo comprendían el porque de la tardanza de la pelirroja

-Etto...Erza...podrias explicarnos el porque de todo ese equipaje?-decia la ahora recuperda Mirajane , que lucia orgullosa el regalo que le habia dejado el pelirrosa al igual que el resto de chicas

-Bueno , no sabemos donde esta Natsu y tampoco cuanto tardaremos en encontrarlo por lo que mas vale prevenir que curar-razonaba la pelirroja con el grupo

-Vale...es cierto que no sabremos cuanto tiempo pasara pero...una cosa es prevenir y otra es eso!-gritaba Lucy la ultima parte apuntando a la bolsa de equipaje gigante que llevaba Erza a su espalda

Despues de que el encargado encontrara una manera de acomodar el equipaje de , sobretodo , Erza estas se dirigieron a su vagon y durante varios minutos estuvieron charlando por donde empezar la busqueda llegando al acuerdo de comenzar por las aldeas y pueblos ya que asi revisarian y descartarian lugares mucho mas rapido. Mientras seguian discutiendo , Juvia se fijo en que Erza se habia quedado en silencio con una mirada un tanto triste mirando hacia su regazo

-Erza-san se encuentra bien? Llevas un tiempo callada-preguntaba la maga de agua a la vez que el resto de chicas y a la vez que la pelirroja salia de su trance

-Eh..no nada...es solo que se me hace raro ir en el tren sin Natsu a mi lado aguantado las arcadas y...no notar su cabeza en mi regazo y acariciar su suave pelo-admitia la pelirroja con una linda sonrisa y sonrojo que provocaba que las chicas sonrieran por su amiga que despues de tantos problemas con Jellal por fin pudo encontrar a alguien a quien entregarse

-Si...es cierto...se hace un poco raro el no oirlo quejarse ni murmurar que esto es un invento del mismo Zeref-añadia ahora Lucy provocando una risa general en el grupo ante las costumbres del DS de fuego

-Oye Erza , no has pensado en que tu hermana podria preocuparse?-preguntaba Lisanna

-No creo , ya le he dejado una nota de cuando vuelva de su mision , ademas desde que acabo la guerra y consiguio el perdon le hable de todo lo que habia vivido en el gremio y despues de oir todo lo que hizo Natsu pues fue...llamando su atencion y ahora creo que...quiere comprobar personalmente como es Natsu-decia un poco molesta Erza ya que su hermana mayor comenzara a tener cierto "interes" en el pelirrosa

-"Estupendo otra rival mas"-fue el pensamiento unísono de todas las chicas

Justo en el mismo momento que el grupo de magas se iba en el tren , por la entrada principal podiamos ver a dos exuberantes magas las cuales podiamos identificar que pertenecian al gremio de Fairy Tail , estas magas respondian a los nombres de Irene Belserion (actualmente en el manga aun no han afirmado si es hermana o madre de Erza , pero yo la dejare como su hermana) , la hermana mayor de Erza "Titania" Scarlett y que fue perdonada gracias a que Erza pudo intervenir y decir que estaba siendo coaccionada por Zeref , al igual que se hermana Irene era belleza pelirroja que vestia un traje bastante revelador de un tono oscuro que cubria una cicatriz en su abdomen y llevaba una especie de báculo o baston magico siempre con ella como tambien un sombrero que tenia el aspecto de ser como el de las brujas de los cuentos y por ultimo su pelo estaba atado en dos coletas frontales con varios aros sujetandobel pelo , a su lado se encontraba su compañera Brandish Myuh , esta chica llevaba el pelo corto de un tono verde claro que llegaba hasta la nuca y tenia un flequillo recto justo por encima de sus ojos que tambien eran verdes , su vestimenta era un bikini de un tono marron con detalles en dorado y en su cabeza llevaba dos objetos parecidos a cruces , ella al igual que Irene consiguio salvarse tambien a la intervencion en este caso de Natsu y Lucy , diciendo que fue gracia a su magia él tumor que atacaba a Natsu disminuyo y asi el pudo seguir peleando , tambien hay que decir que el viejo Yajima intervino a favor de ellas. Desde que acabo la guerra , ambas fueron socializando con algunos miembros de Fairy Tail , en su mayoria las mujeres ya que los hombres estaban inmersos en el gozo de la fama , Irene se puso al dia con su hermana Erza , mientras que Brandish habia entablado una gran amistad poco a poco con Lucy y Levy , la primera se dedicaba a contar anecdotas de misiones junto a Natsu Brandish debia de decir que ese chico era el mago con mas determinacion que vio en toda su vida , por lo que poco a poco fue cambiando su forma de ver al pelirrosa

-Si nos siguen mirando asi los hare desaparecer de la faz de la tierra-decia una Brandish un tanto cabreada por las miradas pervertidas de los hombres , ademas de que ya tenia pensado en quien seria el unico en poder tocar su cuerpo

-Bueno...no se puede decir que seas muy discreta con tu forma de vestir-respondia Irene a su compañera haciendo que Brandish la mirara como si tuviera dos cabezas

-Irene...no eres la mas indicada para hablar-añadia Brandish

-Bueno...lo que tu digas antes de dar el parte al maestro Makarov me gustaria ir a saludar a mi hermana , mas que nada para despreocuparla-informaba la maga tambien conocida como 'Desesperacion escarlata'

-Esta bien por mi-respondia Brandish ante la peticion de la pelirroja mayor

Tras la pequeña conversacion ambas magas se fueron en direccion a Fairy Hills , cuando entraron a la habitacion que compartia con Irene con Erza , pero no la vieron en la habitacion pero si que se dieron cuenta de la nota que habia dejado la pelirroja menor

-Mmm , que es esto?-pregunto Irene abriendo la nota doblada y ver que Erza se habia ido con las chicas pero el resto no era ilegible , ambas dedujeron y pensaron que seria por las prisas por lo que decidieron seguir su camino hacia el gremio , poco sabian lo que se iban a encontrar

Al llegar a la puerta del gremio la abrieron y como siempre vieron que el gremio estaba en una de sus peleas , Irene agradecio mentalmente el que Laxus no estuviera , desde que entro no paraba de intentar ligar con ella y eso la molestaba ya que ella tenia otros planes. Cuando se disponian a informar al maestro ambas escucharon algo que no les gusto nada

-Rayos no me puedo creer que todas se hayan ido a buscar a ese demonio-se quejaba Wakaba

-No se que es lo que le ven a ese tipo , si lo unico que sabe hacer es hacernos pagar por todos sus destrozos-aportaba Macao a las palabras de su compañero Wakaba

En el momento en que Macao acabo de hablar se noto en el gremio dos instintos asesinos , estos provenían de las dos magas recien llegadas

-Como habeis llamado a Natsu-kun?-preguntaba Brandish con una cara de pocos amigos , mientras que Irene pensaba en como torturarlos ya que ella conocia de los sentimientos de su hermana por el pelirrosa y no tardo nada en relacionar su marcha con el ir a buscar a Natsu junto al resto de chicas

-Oh vamos Brandish-chan no te cabrees , que tal si salimos a dar una vuelta...y lo que surja?-intentaba Gray ligar con la peliverde , grave error , ya que lo que provoco fue que ella redujera el tamaño de su ropa interior causando que el mago de hielo hiciera un grito muy masculino...

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-fue lo que se escucho por todo Magnolia

-Que es lo que ocurre aqui?!-preguntaba Makarov saliendo de su oficina del segundo piso del gremio al escuchar el grito tan varonil

-Tan solo estabamos teniendo un intercambio de opiniones...Maestro-decia Irene con una mirada que el gremio no veia desde la guerra contra Alvarez y que por supuesto intimido a todos los presentes-Y tambien abandonaremos el gremio , para mi no tiene sentido quedarme aqui si no esta mi hermana-exponía su razón Irene

-No me creo que hayais sido capaces de exiliar a Natsu , quien os ayudo en muchas ocasiones sin pedir nada a cambio y ni siquiera os habeis parado a pensar lo ocurriria si el rey se entera del asuntobde Natsu-decia Brandish al resto del gremio , que nunca pensaron en esas circunstancias si se llegara a enterar el rey Toma-Por vuestras caras deduzco que nunca pensasteis en las circuntancias , me pregunto que acciones tomaria la gente y el rey al ver como el heroe de Crocus y de la guerra ha sido expulsado de forma injusta-finalizaba Brandish su pequeño discurso

-Era un demonio de Zeref , llegaria algun momento en el que seguramente se descontrolaria y nos atacarian como ocurrio con los demonios de Tartaros-expuso Gray con una voz aguda sus razones ya un poco mas recuperado

-Y creeis que el haberlo de esta forma del gremio no lo descontrolaria? Además por las acciones de unos pocos no puedes culpar a todos de ser como ellos-respondia Irene al argumento del mago del ice make , ella conocia todos lo sucesos por los que tuvo que pasar el gremio gracias a Erza , la cual lloraba al recordar esos momentos , en los que sufrio Natsu ya que ahí fue donde se reencontro con Igneel pero el padre del DS murio justo ante los ojos del pelirrosa

Con esto dicho ambas se retiraron del gremio obviamente abandonandolo por completo y dejando atras a los miembros Fairy Tail dejando a unos pocos de ellos pensativos mientras que el resto seguian sin estar de acuerdo con ellas. Ya fuera del gremio Irene avanzaba hasta que se dio cuenta que Brandish se habia quedado atras con el flequillo tapando sus ojos , Irene se acerco hacia su amiga y se pudo fijar en que en sus mejillas habia pequeñas cascadas de lágrimas

-Brandish...estas...llorando?-preguntaba Irene ante el desconcierto de ver en su amiga en ese estado

-Pues si , estoy llorando! Es...es que no entiendo como han podido hacerle eso , Lucy me conto todo por lo que paso con el , todo lo que ayudo a esos tipejos y nunca pidio nada , incluso me defendio ante el consejo magico a mi , quien fue su enemigo y despues de mi juicio por ser el heroe de guerra le ofrecian todo dinero , propiedades hasta mujeres y sabes lo que dijo? "Yo no quiero nada de eso , lo que siempre desee ya lo tengo y es mi familia , Fairy Tail" , fue en ese momento que me pude afirmar de que el era de los pocos hombres que merecían la pena y ahora los que se hacian llamar su familia lo ignoran , es...-queria decir Brandish para acabar recibiendo un abrazo de parte de Irene para consolarla.

Despues de este pequeño momento , siguieron su camino hasta que se encontraron con una cara conocida

-Bisca? Que te ocurre?-pregunto Irene al reconocer a la mujer como Bisca Connell , la maga pistolera de Fairy Tail sentada en el banco de un parque vigilando a Asuka pero cuando llamaron la atencion de ests vieron que sus ojos estaban rojos y con rastros de lágrimas secas

-Chi-chicas que tal?-preguntaba intentando inutilmente limpiandose las lagrimas delante de Brandish e Irene

-No crees que eso deberiamos preguntartelo a ti?-respondia con otra pregunta Irene a la pistolera peliverde con Brandish asintiendo ya mas recuperada

Nada mas acabar Irene su pregunta Bisca volvio a derrumbarse , provocando que Brandish e Irene se preocuparan mucho mas por ella

-E-e-es A-Alzack , el m-me engaño!-gritaba Bisca a sus compañeras

Decir que ambas magas estaban furiosas era decir poco algo que podia ser peor que un pervertido era un marido que te engañaba con otra y aún por encima teniendo una hija en común

-Sssh , vamos tranquilizate , cuentanoslo si te sirve para desahogarte y puedas contar con nosotras-decia ahora Brandish calmando a Bisca

-Todo comenzo desde esta mañana...

Flashback inicia

-Ahhh , es un gusto estar de vuelta-decia Bisca a su vuelta a Magnolia tras salir en una mision en solitario ya que habian solicitado a Alzack para otra mision , Bisca al recordar eso fruncio el ceño , desde que acabo la guerra el gremio cambio del dia a la mañana , los miembros masculinos eran mas engreidos y arrogantes por ser los heroes , de ahi que ella no pudiera pasar un tiempo a solas con su marido y su hija. Otro problema era que cuando tenian que salir ambos a diferentes misiones Alzack se negaba a dejar a Asuka con Natsu , que desde que el grupo de Tenroujima regreso despues de los 7 años el se habia encargado algunas veces de la pequeña ya que esta disfrutaba mucho jugando con el , pero desde el fin de la guerra y tras conocer la verdadera naturaleza demoníaca de Natsu este se negaba en rotundo a dejarlo con el "monstruo" segun el , a ella poco le importaba ya que si fue un demonio y nunca los ataco porque iba a hacerlo ahora , ademas la pequeña Asuka siempre estaba ansiosa por jugar con el DS de fuego

Mientras iba inmersa en sus pensamientos llego casi sin darse cuenta a su casa y procedio a entrar

-Alzack! , ya he llegado a casa-decia Bisca en alto para llamar la atencion de su marido , pero no obtuvo contestacion ninguna-Que raro...-se dijo asi misma pero supuso que estaria durmiendo asi que iria a despertarlo. Cuando estaban caminando hacia la habitacion de ellos comenzo a escuchar gemidos por lo que agarro el pomo de la puerta y rezo porque no fuera lo que pensara y que fuera una pesadilla , pero tristemente era la cruda realidad y cuando abrio la puerta lo vio ahi , a Alzack con alguna de las muchas admiradoras del gremio desnudos en la cama de matrimonio

-Bi-Bisca...esto no es lo que parece...te lo puedo expli...(SLAP)-no pudo terminar de hablar Alzack al recibir un bofeton de la maga peliverde

-Como Alzack , como has podido hacerme esto bastardo! Y aun mas con nuestra hija durmiendo en la habitacion de al lado-decia Bisca comenzando a llorar y comenzando a irse

-Busca espera te he dicho que puede explicartelo-segui insistiendo Alzack hasta que Bisca saco su caracteristico rifle y apunto a cierta zona que marca la diferencia entre hombre y mujer

-Ni una palabra mas o dejas de ser hombre en este instante-amenazo Bisca-Hemos terminado y yo me quedo con la niña , porque no vuelves a la habitacion a disfrutar con esa zorra-acabo de decir Bisca , entrando en la habitacion de Asuka y llevandosela con la excusa de que irian al parque y tendrian unas vacaciones de chicas , ya que aun no sabia como decirle lo ocurrido a la pequeña

Flashback Fin

-Y eso fue todo lo que ocurrio-acabo de contar la historia Bisca

-Por que no disparaste?-preguntaron Irene y Brandish al unisono

-Bueno , eso no es lo que importa ahora que ni siquiera se adonde ir , mis únicas opciones son o mirar si hay alguna habitacion libre en Fairy Hills o pedirle a Natsu que me deje quedarme unos dias en su casa-exponia Bisca sus posibilidades a sus dos compañeras

-Y por que a Natsu Bisca?-preguntaba Brandish

-Bueno...de todos los hombres se que es el unico que no se aprovecharia de mi situacion y ademas...siempre que volvia de alguna mision y me encontraba a Asuka con Natsu ella disfrutaba como nunca , os podria asegurar que Natsu seria un gran padre en el futuro-explicaba Bisca sus razones y diciendo lo último con un tenue...¿sonrojo?

-Entiendo pero me sabe mal decirte que la opcion de Natsu queda descartada , ya que acabamos de salir del gremio y los muy idiotas lo han expulsado solo por tener sangre demoníaca y se fue de la ciudad-decia Irene aun con pequeños resquicios de rabia ante las acciones del gremio

-Que!? Oh no...pobre Natsu , para él el gremio era como su familia-decia Bisca

-Bueno , nosotras hemos abandonado el gremio e iremos a buscarlo , Erza y el resto de chicas han hecho lo mismo asi que...la decision es tuya. Que me dices?-pregunto Brandish a su compañera tambien peliverde

Bisca se quedo un poco pensativa mientras pensaba en las posibilidades y si se quedaba deberia ver a su ahora exmarido y aguantar los intentos de flirteo del resto de idiotas , y por el otro lado si se iba con las chicas se alejaria de todo eso y podria distraerse de todo lo acontecido hoy

-Esta bien chicas , acepto-respondia Bisca a la pregunta hecha por Brandish se levanto del banco y recogio a Asuka y el poco equipaje que llevaban con ellas y comenzar el viaje juntoba Irene y Brandish

Volviendo con el grupo de nuestro pelirrosa favorito se veia a Natsu , Gajeel y Lilly , en su forma de combate , haciendo los trabajos de reconstruccion mas pesados a pesar de que pasaran unas pocas horas ya la llevaban muy avanzada , incluso Natsu ya habia pedido un permiso al alcalde de Kutzer que era la aldea mas cercana para que pudieran asentarse ahi , consiguiendolo y alegrando a los aldeanos de que por fin podrian contar con alguien incluso le encargo a Reika que fuera al consejo magico a pedir la autorizacion para poder abrir el gremio y no ser marcado como un gremio oscuro , el porqué de mandar a Reika era para mantener aun el secreto de su expulsion del gremio y Levy se ofrecio a acompañarla incluso todos ellos ya llevaban la insignia del gremio , la cual era el perfil de la cara de un dragon , cada uno lo llevaba justo donde llevaban el de Fairy Tail y del mismo color

Y justo en ese momento ambas chicas entraban al gremio

Natsu-kun ya tene...-intentaba decir Reika hasta que vio a Natsu sin camiseta con sudor recorriendo por su trabajado abdomen , decir que la chica ojimorada estaba deleitandose y comiendose con la mirada a Natsu , salia de su trances segundos despues cuando Natsu se dio cuenta de su presencia

-Oh bienvenida Reika , habeis conseguido el permiso?-preguntaba Natsu a las chicas

-Pues si , incluso ya nos dieron nuestra primera mision para comenzar-decia una animada Levy

-Jejeje estupendo y de que trata?-pregunto interesado Natsu

-Pues es sobre eliminar a un grupo de bestias en las afueras de un pueblo cercano a Crocus-respondia Levy a la pregunta del pelirrosa-Aparte es en colaboracion con otros dos gremios Mermaid Heel y...Fairy Tail-acababa de hablar Levy diciendo lo ultimo con un poco de decepcion

-Pues yo me apunto , aunque tendre que usar algo para ocultarme y cambiar mi olor-razono Natsu

-Supuse que dirias eso por lo que te cogimos una mascara que te cubra media cara-decia Levy sacando las mascara de un color blanco

-En serio? Muchas gracias Levy-decia sonriendo Natsu que ya estaba dispuesto a salir hasta que...

-Natsu-kun! Me echaste de menos?-eran las palabras de Sorano que como el otro dia , estaba abrazando a Natsu poniendo la cara de este entre sus pechos

-"Rayos , otra vez esta suavidad..."-eran los pensamientos del pelirrosa

-Sorano...podrias dejarlo no ha pasado ni media semana de que lo has visto...-decia Minerva soltando un poco de instinto asesino junto a Yukino que miraba con envidia a su hermana al igual que Reika

Despues de que consiguieran sacar a Natsu de esa "tortura" este paso a explicarles que se ausentaria por una mision a lo que las recien llegadas querian acompañarlo pero este no les dejo ya que ellas aun debian recuperarse al 100% , finalmente procedieron a ponerse la insignia , con la ayuda de Reika , de su nuevo gremio en los mismos sitios y mismo color que las anteriores

-Bueno...si estais aqui es porque Sting os ha dejado unir no?-preguntaba Natsu un poco inseguro por el estado del DS rubio

-Si , no te preocupes , ha sido una conversacion...amistosa-decia Minerva con una sonrisa

-S-si seguro...no lo dudo-respondia nervioso Natsu a la vez que en cierto gremio Rogue , Rufus y Orga veian a su maestro en una esquina del gremio abrazado a sus rodillas temblando por todo lo que habia pasado y murmurando cosas sobre Ojou-samas locas

-B-bueno me voy-volvia a decir nervioso Natsu , ya que debia coger el tren para no llegar tarde al punto de reunion que era en la entrada del gremio de Mermaid Heels

Hablando de Mermaid Heels , en este mismo momento dos magas preparaban su equipaje para la nueva misión que tenían por delante , estas magas eran Kagura Mikazuchi , que utilizaba un kimono estilo oriental compuesto en dos partes, la parte de arriba es floreada y con mangas colgantes y un moño amarrado en su espalda así como una falda tableada que llega un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y un par de sandalias y su compañera Millianna (va vestids como en los juegos magicos)

-Ne Kagura-chan con que gremios debiamos de reunirnos?-preguntaba la mujer gato a su compañera

-Con un nuevo gremio llamado Dragon Tail y...Fairy Tail-contestaba Kagura a su amiga diciendo lo repulsion , ya que todas las semanas hablaba con su Onee-san , Erza , y esta le mando una carta informando de todo lo que ocurrio con Natsu y que quiza no podrian comunicarse por un tiempo

-Crees...que Natsu-san estara bien?-preguntaba Millianna al darse cuenta de como pronuncio el nombre del gremio su mejor amiga

-No lo se Millianna , desgraciadamente no lo se-respondia un poco triste por la situacion en la que pasaba su flechazo secreto la maga de gravedad no entendiendo la accion de Fairy Tail ya que a cualquier gremio le encantaria poder contar con Natsu , incluso ella misma apostaba a que si su maestra lo conocia seria el primer hombre con permiso a formar parte de Mermaid Heels. Unas horas despues de dejar el equipaje hecho ambas magas ya esperaban a por magos que llegarian de ambos gremios

-Vuestro salvador ha llegado mis hermosas sirenas-fue lo que oyeron ambas magas que reconocieron la voz como la de Laxus Dreyar , que despues de la guerra su arrogancia subio a niveles estratosfericos

-Ni se te ocurra llamarnos asi o te mato-decia amenazadoramente Kagura

-Oh vamos no te pongas asi-volvia a hablar Laxus intentando tocar a Kagura la cual utilizo un poco de su magia de gravedad para advertir al DS del rayo de que iba en serio

-Siento la tardanza!-volvieron a escuchar los magos para ver llegar a un pelirrosa con una media mascara blanca que solo dejaba ver sus ojos y bocas (la vestimenta es la del arco de Tartaros)

-Tu debes ser el mago de Dragon Tail , verdad?-preguntaba Kagura pars confirmar la identidad del recien llegado

-Si , me llamo Nat...Nathan , mago de fuego , un placer-rectificaba su error Natsu mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia de saludo

-Yo soy Kagura Mikazuchi e igualmente un placer

-Yo soy Millianna y el placer es mutuo

-Yo no me presento ante magos de bajo nivel-decia de forma arrogante el Dreyar , ganandose muna mirada molesta de todos por su mala educación , pero Natsu aprovechando que no le podían reconocer decidio que les gastaria un par de bromas. Ya cuando se disponian a subir en el tren tanto Laxus como "Nathan" estaban inquietos y cuando se comenzo a mover el tren ambos comenzaron a tener mareos

-Nathan-san se encuentra bien?-preguntaba un poco preocupada Kagura que le habia tocado sentarse al lado del pelirrosa

-Estoy bien , n-no se preocupe Kagura-san-respondia "Nathan" a duras penas

-Bueno...si te encuentras muy mal puedes poner tu cabeza sobre mi regazo escuche de mi hermana que haace lo mismo con un compañero suyo y que asi se relaja-decia Kagura invitando a "Nathan" a su regazo ya que el chico le parecio amable por lo que quiso ayudarlo ante esto Laxus envidio la suerte del mago nuevo y este se coloco en el regazo de la pelipurpura

-Muchas gracias Kagura-san , recuerdeme que le tengo que pedir perdon a su novio-comenzaba Natsu a gastar sus bromas consiguiendo un sonrojo de la maga

-Y-y-yo no tengo n-n-novio-decia muy nerviosa Kagura

-En serio?!-saltaba Natsu con falsa sorpresa-Pues me parece raro , debo admitir que usted es de las mujeres mas hermosas que he visto-seguia Natsu con su broma pero debia reconocer que Kagura era de las mujeres mas hermosas que vio , esto consiguio sacarle un sonrojo mas oscuro que el pelo de Erza a Kagura

-Bueno yo se lo he propuesto pero nunca acepta-intervenia Laxus la conversacion

"Nathan" se quedo mirando a Laxus y sonrio para si mismo por lo que tenia planeado por lo que dirigio su mirada a Kagura

-Con candidatos como el haces bien en no tener novio-decia de forma socarrona sacandole una pequeñas risas a ambas magas y enfureciendo a Laxus

-Hablo el que tiene una mascara , acaso eres tan feo que asustan a la gente y desde aquellas usas mascara-continuaba Laxus

-Jajaja , esa es buena pero solo te digo una cosa , lo esteroides en grandes dosis hacen mucho daño , ademas...no intentaras compensar el tamaño de tus musculos con el tamaño de algo mas...intimo-y ahi fue donde las magas comenzaron a reir escandalosamente ante Laxus que solo podia apretar los dientes de frustracion al ver a un simple mago burlarse de el...si solo supiera

Cuando el grupo de cuatro magos llegaron a la aldea fueron a hablar directamente con el alcalde para saber por donde solian atacar aquellas bestias y asi acabar rapido con el trabajo se dirigieron hacie el bosque mas cercano del pueblo y alli en las cercanias de una cueva pudieron apreciar a las bestias que eran como una especie de cocodrilos de mas de 2 metros. Despues de varias horas de pelea y trabajo en equipo entre Kagura , Millianna y "Nathan" ya que Laxus no tenia muchas ganas y enfrento a un par dejando vendidos a veces a sus compañeros , cuando acabaron decidieron quedarse en un hotel ya que eran muy tarde para volver. Al llegar al hotel tuvieron que pedir 3 habitaciones , una para las chicas , otra para "Nathan" y una ultima para Laxus , ya que su ego no le permitia compartir cuarto con magos inferiores a el. Ya cuando fueron a sus habitaciones y despues decidieron cenar todos juntos en la terraza exclusiva del bar del hotel

-Aaah , estaba todo delicioso-decia "Nathan" acariciando su barriga despues de repetir mas de 10 veces

-La verdad es que estaba deliciosa-apoyaba Millianna

-Opino lo mismo-compartia la misma opinion Kagura

Mientras que con Laxus...pues bueno el ya iba bastante bebido

-Chicas con vuestro permiso creo que ire al baño-decia "Nathan" para luego levantarse

-Yo voy a ir a por otra bebida , quieres una Kagura?-preguntaba gato

-No , muchas gracias

En el momento en el que "Nathan" y Millianna se fueron Kagura se quedo con Laxus , quien volvia en sus intentos de conquistar a la pelipurpura

-Eh Kagura que tal si vamos a tu habitacion a divertirnos jejeje-decia ya pasado de bebida Laxus

-Antes muerta que estar con una escoria como tu-contestaba Kagura

-Oh vamos , por que eres tan ruda conmigo?-preguntab Laxus

-Por que sois capaces de menospreciar y abandonar a alguien que lo ha dado todo por vosotros sin pedir nada a cambio

-Por algun casual no estaras hablando del demonio de mierda ese-volvia a hablar Laxus

-No lo llames demonio! Se llama Natsu Dragneel y es mucho mas hombre que tu y que cualquiera-fueron las palabras de Kagura , ante esto Laxus no soporto mas y cogio a Kagura por el cuello cogiendo desprevenida a la maga que habia dejado a Archienemigo en su habitacion y no debido a la electricidad de Laxus

-Que tiene el que no tenga yo! Ni que estuvieras enamorada de el!-gritaba Laxus ante lo que Kagura se sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por el DS del rayo-Oooh , asi que es eso eh...jejeje pues solo te digo que si tu no eres mia no seras de nadie-finalizaba el DS intentando forzar a Kagura a un beso

-"Nonono , por favor no quiero que con el sea mi primer beso..."-eran los pensamientos de la pelipurpura aguantando las lagrimas hasta que...

-Seras hijo de...!-grito "Nathan" llegando justo a tiempo para salvar a Kagura y pateando la cara que salio rodando por el suelo hasta que se paro y se levanto por su propio pie

-Oye tu , no viste que nos estabas interrumpiendo?-reclamaba Laxus

-Interrumpir? Si interrumpi tu maldito de forzar a una chica , es que nadie tuvo la maldita decencia de como tratar a una dama-seguía "Nathan" el intercambio de palabras con Laxus , mientras que Kagura tenia su mirada fija en "Nathan" , aunque sinceramente le hubiera gustado que fuera Natsu quien la salvara

-Esta bien ya me has hartado! Puño del dragón del rayo!-cargo Laxus su ataque hacia el mago de fuego

-Tu lo has querido!-y "Nathan hacia lo mismo cargando su puño en fuego pero en el ultimo momento en su puño aparecieron llamas negras que no pasaron desapercibidas por Kagura. En el momento en el que chocaron sus puños hubo un pequeño forcejeo pero poco a poco "Nathan" fue ganando terreno y consiguio golpear a Laxus dejandolo noqueado , pero uno de los rayos de este consiguio golpear la mascara de Natsu consiguiendo romperla

-Ufff , estas bien Kagura?-preguntaba Natsu dandose la vuelta pero lo unico que vio fue a una Kagura boquiabierta-Eh , hola...me escuchas? Espera...no tengo la mascara no?-preguntaba Natsu a que solo asentia de forma automatica

-Ya veo...bueno pues...hola Kagura , cuanto tiem...-intento decir Natsu pero fue derribado por una Kagura llorosa

-Gracias , gracias , gracias-era todo lo que decia Kagura , alegre viendo como se cumplia su deseo de que fuer Natsu quien la salvara aunque de forma indirecta recordo que cumplio otros 2 sueños , que Natsu le halagara y tenerlo en su regazo como hacia Erza. Mientras seguian abrazados llego Millianna la cual quedo igual que su amiga al enterarse de que Natsu estuvo con ellas desde el principio y como es logico ellas le preguntaron que estuvo haciendo a lo que Natsu contesto que el recien fundado gremio Dragon Tail era suyo

-Eres el maestro de Dragon Tai?!-gritaron Kagura y Millianna al unísono-Pero...como si el maestro no puede salir a misiones-decia ahora Kagura

-Bueno el consejo nos dio esta mision porque les urgia , pero oficialemnte aun no tenemos maestro asignado por lo cual podia venir a la misión-explico sus razones el pelirrosa

-Bueno entonces...si has fundado un gremio...estaras buscando gente , verdad?-preguntaba un poco nerviosa Millianna

-Pues si , por qué?-preguntaba Natsu

-Era por si podiamos unirnos...si no te importa-decia ahora Kagura igual de nerviosa que Millianna

-Ehhhh , bueno yo no tengo ningun problema , pero no quiero tampoco que vuestra maestra se enfade o algo asi

-No te preocupes Natsu , nosotros nos encargamos de eso-volvio a hablar Kagura

Despues de la charla , cada uno se fue a su habitacion aunque dejaron a Laxus ahi tirado. Al dia siguiente las chicas y Natsu se despedian para volver a sus respectivos gremios

-Parece que al final utilizaremos una de las reglas del gremio Kagura-chan-decia Millianna mas animada

-Si...quien nos diria que algun dia utilizariamos la norma de que si te enamoras de un hombre eres libre de unirte a su gremio para asi mejorar tu relacion-decia Kagura que al igual que su amiga ya estaba ansiosa por estar en Dragon Tail

LISTO! Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y como extra aqui os dejo una sopresita que es...el harem de Natsu! He decidido ponerlo debido al apoyo que recibe esta historia. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima

Harem: Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Lisanna, Cana, Kinana, Evergreen, Wendy, Juvia, Kagura, Millianna, Sayla, Hisui, Yukino, Minerva, Meredy, Jenny, Brandish, Irene, Ultear, Edo Erza, Chelia, Cosmos, Kamika, Flare, Sorano, Bisca, Mavis, Reika(OC) y otro OC mio

Este seria el harem definitivo salvo que me pidais algun cambio y la mayoria lo apruebe


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos de nuevo! aqui os traigo con la continuacion de "Dragon Tail" , que ya ha llegado a los 100 follows y 96 favs , muchas gracias de corazon por el apoyo a esta historia. Pasando ahora a hablar sobre la historia mucha gente me pide que incluya a mas chicas , sobre todo Aries , Virgo , Aquario , Kyouka y Dimaria , por lo que...por ahora ellas seras las nuevas incorporaciones al harem , respecto a un review que lei , la gata de Wendy se llama Charle y la chica god slayer del cielo es Chelia , son algo parecido sus nombres por lo que entiendo la confusión. Sin mas que deciros os dejo el siguiente capitulo , de nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo y si este fic sigue creciendo es gracias a ustedes

Capitulo 6

Era una preciosa mañana en una pequeña aldea cercana a Kutzer , los venderdores preparaban sus puestos para recibir a sus clientes el dia de hoy...o eso querian hacer pero un grupo de hermosas mujeres llamaban la atención de todos...sobretodo cierta pelirroja que intentaba reunir información de una forma...llamativa

-Has visto a este chico pelirrosa?-preguntaba con voz de mando este chica pelirroja a un transeunte mostrándole una foto de Natsu

-Oh pues...(THUD)-lo único que se escuchó fue como el hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo victima de un golpe de la chica

Asi fue con muchos mas hombres del lugar hasta que las amigas de esta decidieron parar en una taberna a descansar

-Tch , aun no me puedo creer que no lo hayan visto , ya llevamos mas de una semana buscándolo y seguimos sin saber nada-se quejaba Erza

-Quiza lo sabriamos si al menos les dejaras responder...no crees?-respondia Cana con una jarra de cerveza en mano

-Son muy lentos , unos pocos segundos podrian ser la diferencia entre encontrar a Natsu o no-se defendía Erza

-Solo ha pasado una semana...aunque sea Natsu no creo que haya tiempo de que esté en problemas...verdad?-comentaba Lucy aunque al final se mostraba un poco dudosa de sus últimas palabras trayendo consigo un sentimiento incómodo al resto de chicas

-Lucy tiene razón , aún siendo Natsu no podría pasar desapercibido por ser el héroe de la guerra-razonaba Lisanna

-Cierto de seguro que estará por ahi peleando contra un monstruo-decia Evergreen

-O eliminando a un gremio oscuro-añadia Juvia

-O igual conocio a una chica...-dijo Kinana sin pensar hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se lleva las manos a la boca

En toda la taberna se comenzó a notar la presión en el aire y algunos curiosos asustados decidieron girar sus cabezas y vieron que en una mesa cinco mujeres dejaban salir un aura de terror , sobretodo la chica pelirroja y la chica de pelo blanco largo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a una chica pelimorada que les acompañaba que se encontraba sudando a mares al igual que las otras dos mujeres que les acompañaban

-Ara ara , si una fresca quiere quitarnos a NUESTRO Natsu tendremos que enseñarle lo que le ocurren a las ladronas-decia Mirajane soltando su aura con una sonrisa dulce y remarcando la palabra "nuestro"

Mientras las chicas seguian emitiendo esa aura mortal el encargado de la taberna se dirigió hacia la mesa de la chicas para calmarlas

-P-perdonen señoritas podrian calmarse...algunos clientes estan quedando inconscientes-hablaba el encargado de la taberna llamando la atención de las chicas que siguieron expulsando esa aura haciendo que el encargado comenzara a temblar

-Espere un minuto señor-hablaba Evergreen llamando la atención del encargado-por casualidad no habrá pasado por aquí un chico joven y de pelo rosa no?-preguntaba Evergreen al encargado

-Pues la verdad es que vino uno hace unas semanas-respondió el encargado provocando que las chicas dejaran de expulsar esa aura pusieran el 100% de sus sentidos en la respuesta del encargado

-Donde esta?-pregunta Erza con un voz autoritaria y una mira afilada poniendo nervioso al encargado y cuando iba a responder...

-QUIETA!-fue el grito conjunto de todas las chicas que se encontraban agarrandola , a excepción de Evergreen , impiendo que Erza golpease al encargado

-Rapido conteste antes de que se libere!-exclamaba Evergreen al encargado el cual sudaba mares de sudor

-S-se fue hacia un templo cerca de Kutzer!-respondia el encargado

-Un templo?-preguntaron todas incluida Erza extrañadas ya que nunca se imaginarian a Natsu yendo hacia un templo

-S-si , desde aquellas no lo he visto , lo juro!-exclamaba el encargado de la taberna

-Hacia ese templo , YA!-ordenaba Erza a las chicas que comenzaban a recoger sus cosas y pagar lo que pidieron

-Ehh! Pero yo aún estoy comiendo mi pescado , esta muy rico-decia feliz Happy-como el que hace Natsu...Natsu...NATSU! Donde estas?!-exclamaba llorando al estilo anime el gato y tragando un salmón de un bocado

-En serio...cada vez entiendo menos a ese gato-hablaba Lucy con un gotita estilo anime y con las chicas en el mismo estado asientiendo a sus palabras , mientras que Lisanna consolaba al pequeño gato y se lo llevaba para que pudieran dirigirse de una vez hacia el templo

No muy lejos de alli , lo miembros de Dragon Tail seguian trabajando en la reforma del edificio de su gremio con Gajeel y Natsu haciendo los trabajos mas pesados mientras que Reika y Levy se encargaban de los mas leves o algun que otro retoque a la decoración y demás , con ellos también se encontraba Minerva la cuál estaba utilizando su magia de territorio para transportar mas facilmente algunos materiales que habian ido a comprar Yukino y Sorano y asi avanzar mas rápido

-Oye Minerva si quieres paramos un momento ya que llevas varias horas utilizando tu magia sin parar-decia Natsu preocupado por la exmaga de Sabertooth

-Tranquilo puede seguir por un rato mas , asi que no te preocupes Natsu...o deberia de decir Master~-respondia Minerva al DS de fuego

-Vamos sabes de sobra que podeis seguir llamandome por mi nombre , y si tu dices que puedes continuar esta bien , pero al menos me gustaria hacer algo por ti como compensación por el esfuerzo , puedes pedir lo que sea-expuso el pelirrosa a Minerva

La exmaga de Sabertooth nada mas oir eso dibujó una pequeña sonrisa ya que se le habia presentado una gran oportunidad para acercarse al DS. Por otro lado las dos hermanas que estaban al otro lado del portal y Reika miraban muy atentamente a ambos magos tras las ultimas palabras de Natsu

-Lo que sea?-preguntaba Minerva para asegurarse

-Por supuesto , lo que sea que este a mi alcance-aseguraba Natsu con una de sus tipicas sonrisas haciendo que la sonrisa de la pelinegra creciera

-Esta bien...entonces te tomare la palabra-decia Minerva al pelirrosa

Tras decir esas palabras del portal que tenia abierto Minerva salio un ladrillo volando , la maga de territorio pudo esquivar el ladrillo el cuál , fue a parar a la cabeza de Gajeel tirandolo de la escalera que usaba ya que estaba creando con su mano izquierda clavos y con la derecha los martilleaba para juntar las placas de madera , tras el golpe el DS de hierro quedo KO

-Oye! Que ha sido eso!-protestaba la pelinegra mirando hacia el portal donde se podia ver un poco a lo lejos a Yukino pagandole la suma acordada al proveedor de los materiales mientras que Sorano solo silbaba de forma inocente mirando hacia otro lado

-Solo se me resbaló el ladrillo Minerva-chan-decia sonriente Sorano solo consiguiendo una mirada fulminante de la pelinegra

En ese mismo momento entraban por la puerta dos chicas , eran Millianna que vestia lo mismo que llevaba cuando se encontro con Natsu en la última misión y Kagura que ahora llevaba su carasteristico traje de estilo militar blanco , Reika que era la más cercana a la puerta se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambas magas por lo que fue a atenderlas

-Hola chicas , bienvenidas a Dragon Tail , mi nombre es Reika Dollter y disculpadnos por el desorden pero acabamos de empezar y aun estamos finalizando algunos cosas en el gremio , podemos ayudarlas en algo?-habla de forma cortés la devil slayer de fuego

-Hola soy Kagura Mikazuchi y ella es Millianna , nos gustaria saber si se encuentra presente Natsu Dragneel-decia de igual forma la portadora de Archienemigo

-Pues si se encuentra presente , se podria saber el porqué buscais al maestro?-preguntaba Reika y cuando las exmagas de Mermaid Heels le iban a responder cierto pelirrosa entró en la conversación

-Kagura , Millianna bienvenidas ya veo que habeis conocido a Reika y si estáis aquí es que supongo que no hubo ningún problema con vuestra maestra verdad?-preguntaba el pelirrosa

-No te preocupes Natsu-kun , le explicamos el porqué de nuestra decisión y nos dio su aprobación-respondía Millianna ocultando algunas cosas vergonzosas como que la maestra les habia pedido/exigido ser la madrina de sus futuros hijos dejando a ambas magas sonrojadas a más no poder

-Bueno me encantaría poder charlar más a fondo pero tengo que seguir arreglando unos papeles y me toca ir a pie ya que Minerva esta descansado tras horas de usar su magia sin parar-explicaba Natsu la razón por la que se debia de ausentar un tiempo en el gremio-bueno Reika busca el estampador de las insignias y asi poder darles la bienvenida oficial-pedia Natsu a lo cual la ojivioleta siguió sin ninguna queja , aunque internamente no le agradaba mucho que Natsu conociera a tantas magas y que estas fueran hermosas

Unos minutos después tanto Kagura como Millianna ya tenian su insignia y eran miembros oficiales de Dragon Tail , tras eso Natsu tuvo que marcharse a la ciudad mas cercana para buscar algunas cosas para poder poner una barra de bar en el gremio como la que tenian en Fairy Tail , por lo que con su vestimenta que utilizo en la batalla contra Tartaros salio del gremio

Nada mas salir Natsu del gremio la tensión entre las chicas que quedaron creció sobre entre cierta maga de territorio y una maga de gravedad , estas eran Minerva y Kagura , que aunque en la guerra contra Alvarez arreglaron sus diferencias en lo ocurrido en los juegos mágicos entre ellas junto a la propia Erza habia crecido una rivalidad que se elevaría alamantemente al saber la razón del porqué estaban ahí.

Actualmente se encontraban las dos exmagas de Mermaid Heels , las exmagas de Sabertooth y Reika sentadas en una de las pocas mesas del gremio , ya que Gajeel , Levy y Lily salieron a hacer unas misiones cortas por los alrededores para asi dar a conocer el gremio y que llegaran mas solicitudes de trabajo en el futuro

-Muy bien Kagura , me gustaría saber el porqué habeis decidido iros de Mermaid Heels , que yo sepa la maestra es conocida por ser alguien muy estricta en lo que se refiere a las normas-hablaba Minerva con Kagura mientras que Yukino , Reika , Sorano y Millianna estaban a lo suyo

-Ahi tienes razón Minerva , nuestra maestra es estricta con las reglas y nunca dejaría irse a nadie del gremio , pero fue gracias a una propia regla del gremio que nos dejó salir de el para poder unirnos a este al igual que Natsu nos ayudó en la anterior misión y me salvó del estúpido de Laxus-explicaba Kagura a Minerva- y tu , cuál es vuestra razón para uniros a su gremio?-preguntaba ahora la maga de gravedad

-Pues lo misma estabamos haciendo una misión pero nos vimos superados por el maestro del gremio oscuro ya que estabamos bastante agotados de pelear contra la gran cantidad de miembros que tenía y en ese momento apareció Natsu salvandonos y derrotando al maestro , nos explico lo que me ocurrio con Fairy Tail y decidimos apoyarle , aun no me creo que Titania le haya hecho eso a Natsu-exponia la maga pelinegra aunque lo último que dijo no fue del agrado de Kagura

-Me gustaría que retiraras de inmediato lo que has dicho sobre Erza-neesan , ella no ha tenido nada que ver , me explicó toda la situación sobre lo que paso y ella estaba en medio de una misión algunas compañeras más y ahora mismo están buscando a Natsu-decia Kagura

-Comprendo , eso suena a algo que Titania haría y tu le has respondido a la carta diciéndole donde se encuentra Natsu y este gremio?-preguntaba Minerva consiguiendo una negación de Kagura

-En un principio esa era mi intención pero Natsu me pidió por favor que no contara nada a Erza , por lo que decidí respetar su decisión...aparte asi podré conocerlo mucho mejor-decia Kagura la última en un susurro que fue oido por Minerva , la cuál sumó dos mas dos y llego a la conclusión que suponía

-Ya veo...asi que estais aqui por a ambas os gusta Natsu-deducia Minerva que dibujo una sonrisa al ver como la fria Kagura comenzaba a sonrojarse

-N-No se de que me hablas-intentaba negar la espadachin sin exito al tartamudear

-Tranquila , porque si te soy sincera ese idiota no se como lo ha hecho , pero ha conseguido enamorar a todas las presentes aqui...entre las que admito que me incluyo-admitia la pelinegra con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas sorprendiendo a Kagura-y de seguro que Titania y algunas magas mas de Fairy Tail sienten lo mismo por el

-Comprendo...asi que parece que nos volveremos a enfrentar

-Si , y que sepas que no pienso perder-hablaba la pelinegra ofreciendole la mano a Kagura la cual la aceptó y compartieron una pequeña sonrisa

En otra parte de la vasta geografia de Fiore , podiamos ver a otro trio de magas junto a una niña pequeña , estas iban inconscientemente siguiendo los mismos pasos que el anterior grupo de magas

-Kaa-san , a donde vamos y porque papa no pudo venir?-preguntaba una inocente Asuka a Bisca

-Bueno cariño...es que a papa le salio una misión importante y nos dijo que nos fueramos a algún sitio a relajarnos-respondia Bisca mintiendo a su hija ya que no sabia como explicar la situación actual entre ellos

-Vamos chicas , más adelante hay una pequeña aldea donde podremos descansar-hablaba Brandish consiguiendo convencer a sus compañeras

Unos pocos minutos después de caminata consiguieron llegar a la aldea , y algo que les llamo la atención era que en la clínica de dicha aldea habia mucha gente siendo atendida por lo que en un principio pensaron que habian sido atacados por un monstruo o gremio oscuro por lo que decidieron informarse para saber cual era y asi ayudaban a la gente de la aldea y podian desahogarse por el asunto de Natsu todo lo que quisieran

-Perdone señor , podria decirnos que ha ocurrido por aqui?-preguntó amablemente Irene a uno de los aldeanos mas cercanos a ellas llamando su atención

-Pues lo que pasó es que hace unos dias...-intento hablar el aldeano hasta que se giró y vio a Irene y comenzó a temblar

-P-p-por favor no me pegue , le juro que no se donde esta ese chico-pedía el aldeano mientras se protegia con los brazos por un posible dejando confundidas al grupo de magas por la reaccion del hombre al ver a Irene

-Etto...señor creo que la ha confundido con alguien mas-intervenia Bisca

Al oir esas palabras el hombre saco los brazos y abrió los ojos para ver mejor quien le habia hablado y tenia que admitir que en verdad lucia diferente que la chica que paso por la aldea unos dias antes , ya que esta era como una versión un poco mas mayor y con una vestimenta totalmente diferente

-Es cierto jejeje , lo siento señorita es que otra chica bastante parecida a usted estuvo con un grupo de amigas por aqui preguntando sobre un chico-se disculpaba el aldeano riéndose nerviosamente por su error

-No se preocupe pero por casualidad ese chico no sera una con el pelo rosa verdad?-preguntaba Irene al aldeano

-Pues si , pero antes de que pudiéramos contestarle esa mujer nos dejaba noqueados-contaba el aldeano los sucesos

-No hay duda Irene , tu hermana pasó por aquí-afirmaba Brandish

-Si...y eso que le dije que ese hábito suyo de golpear a la gente no llevaria a nada si no les daba tiempo a contestar-respondia Irene mientras negaba con la cabeza las acciones de su hermana

-Me disculpo por las acciones de mi hermana pequeña , y de casualidad nos podria decir si hay alguna posada aqui?-preguntaba Irene al aldeano el cual les indicó por donde quedaba la posada por lo que se dirigieron hacia alli donde le pidieron a la encargada una habitación con tres camas

Una vez ya en su habitación , cenadas y bañadas se prepararon para dormir , la primera en caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue la pequeña Asuka por lo que las tres magas adultas decidieron quedarse a hablar un poco

-Oye Bisca , cuando le dirás a Asuka la verdad , se que es pequeña pero aún así pasado un tiempo se dará cuenta de que no volvéis a Magnolia y te preguntará el porqué de eso-advertia Brandish a su compañera peliverde , la cuál solo miro cabizbaja hacia el cuerpo dormido de su hija

-No lo sé...tengo miedo de ver como reacciona o de si me acaba odiando por dejar a su padre-decia Bisca comenzando a lagrimear

-Hey no te desanimes , Asuka puede ser pequeña pero por el poco tiempo que la conozco es una niña muy inteligente y cuando llegue la hora en la que estés lista para decirle la verdad lo entenderá , además para esas con suerte ya habremos encontrado a Natsu y de seguro que le encantará jugar con él de nuevo-hablaba Irene intentando subir los ánimos de la maga pistolera sacándole una pequeña sonrisa-y ahora a descansar que mañana nos toca hacer mas viajes a las aldeas de los alrededores-finalizaba Irene apagando la luz de la habitación para que todas pudieran dormir a gusto

Un poco mas lejos de lejos de aquella se alzaba una ciudad la cual era conocida por ser el hogar donde estaba el gremio al que pertenecían cierto trio de jóvenes guiados por su senpai

Paseando por esa ciudad estaba una de las consideradas mujeres mas bellas del continente , respondia al nombre de Jenny Realight , conocida actual miss Fiore modelo y por competir contra su amiga/rival Mirajane Strauss que ahora mismo vestía un vestido de colo lila que dejaba una apertura en su lado izquierdo dejando ver su esbelta pierna , llevaba su pelo rubio recogido en una cola de caballo con una flor de adorno en ella y dos de sus mechones se dejaban caer por los lados de su cara resaltando sus ojos azules , en este momento ella se dirigia a una cafetería donde quedo con su novio Hibiki , en un principio tan solo actuaban como pareja para ganar atención en los juegos mágicos ya que tan solo se hablaba del regreso de Fairy Tail tras el incidente de la isla Tenrou , al principio tan solo era aparentar pero poco a poco la rubia fue enamorandose de su compañero de gremio , en un primer momento ni ella mismo se lo creyó el que estuviera sientiendo eso por uno de los miembros de los trimen dada su fama de mujeriego , pero poco a poco se dejó llevar

Ahora mismo estaba muy cerca de laa cafetería , ya estaba decidida a dar el siguiente paso , ya que no pudo hacerlo antes debido a todos los probles que hubo como el ataque de Mirai Rogue , Tartaros y por ultimo la guerra contra Alvarez no tenia momentos para relajarse. Ya llegando a la cafetería revisó el nombre de esta por si era la correcta , tras comprobarlo decidió entrar pero por la cristalera pudo ver a su novio Hibiki sentado junto a otra chica , aun así decidió entrar cuidadosamente y sentarse en una mesa lejana , ya sentada concentró algo de magia en sus oídos para agudizar dicho sentido y así poder ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas , rezando a Kami porque no lo fuera lo que ella pensaba

-Hoy estas hermosa como siempre-le decia Hibiki a la chica que lo acompañaba

-M-muchas gracias-respondia tímidamente la chica que aún no se creia que estuviera con uno de los magos participantes en la guerra contra Alvarez y que en su ciudad eran considerados unos heroes

-No sabes cuanto ansiaba verte-continuaba flirteando Hibiki con la pobre chica , y es que desde la guerra los conocidos trimen se habian hecho aun mas populares en su ciudad , excepto Ichiya por...obvias razones...y algo que desilusiono a muchas de sus seguidoras es que Ren se casó con Sherry , maga de Lamia Scale

-H-hibiki-san yo estoy muy agradecida de que me pidieras salir pero pensé que ya estabas con Jenny-san-respondia la chica

-Nah , por Jenny no te preocupes tan solo salíamos para llamar la atención de los medios yo no siento nada por ella-aseguraba Hibiki que sin darse cuenta poco a poco le rompia el corazón a cierta rubia unas mesas mas lejos de alli , a la cuál ya le estaba costando aguantar las lágrimas y ya sin soportarlo pago su cuenta y salió rápido llamando la atención de varios comensales incluidos tanto el miembro de Blue Pegasus como su acompañante pero que no le dieron importancia

Ya tras varios minutos de que Jenny se alejara todo lo que pudiera de aquella cafetería se encontraba en el parque caminando con la cabeza baja

-"Maldito idiota , asi que yo tan solo era una más...y pensar que estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía...nunca encontraré a un hombre decente , todos los del gremio siempre han sido mujeriegos de más y el resto solo me querrían por la fama"-eran los pensamientos de una triste Jenny que iba tan metida en ellos que choco contra una persona provocando que ella cayera al suelo

-Oh lo siento está bien señorita?-preguntó la voz masculina ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla

-S-si , no se preocupe la culpa es mia que iba distraída-respondia Jenny alzando la cabeza para ver la cara de la persona contra la que choco

-N-natsu-san?-preguntó un poco asombrada la modelo rubia al ver al pelirrosa en la ciudad de su gremio ya que algo lejos de Magnolia

En un primer momento Natsu se extraño de que esta hermosa chica lo conociera pero fijandose mas atentamente reconoció haberla visto en los juegos mágicos

-Tu eres la amiga modelo de Mira...como era el nombre...Jenny?-preguntó algo dudoso el pelirrosa con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla

-Si , mi nombre es Jenny-decia aún con un semblante triste que no pasó inadvertido

-Que te ha ocurrido para que estes asi Jenny?-preguntaba de nuevo el pelirrosa con un tono mas preocupado a la rubia

-N-no se a lo que te refieres-intentaba disimular Jenny su tristeza sin ningún éxito

-Entonces que es ese olor salado que detecto y esos rastros de lágrimas en tu cara?-preguntaba de vuelta Natsu descubriendo por completo a Jenny

-Esta bien-confesaba resignada la modelo-pero es una historia larga asi que será mejor que nos sentemos-y ambos se dirigieron hacia el banco mas cercano

Tras mas o menos unos 10 minutos que fue lo que tardó Jenny en relatarle lo ocurrido a Natsu , este estaba furioso con el miembro de Blue Pegasus hiriendo los sentimientos de la chica , este se giró a la rubia que volvia a tener los ojos llorosos , ante esto el pelirrosa se decidió a abrazarla para sorpresa de la chica pero que no se quejó ya que supuso las intenciones del chico y se dejó consolar

-Ahora mismo tenía pensado irme del gremio y quizás dedicarme 100% a mi carrera de modelo-decia Jenny ya más recuperada

-Yo no te recomendaría hacer eso , es decir , trabajar de modelo puede estar muy bien pero te acabarías estresando y no hay nada mejor para eso que patear los culos de los gremios oscuros-decia Natsu energéticamente sacándole una pequeña risa a Jenny-puedes venir a mi gremio si quieres , además quiero decirle una cosa a Hibiki-volvia a hablar el pelirrosa

-Por qué vas a ayudarme , no es que menosprecie tu ayuda pero apenas nos conocemos-razonaba la rubia

-Lo sé , pero eres una amiga de Mira y si ella se entera de que te vi en este lío y no te ayude...creeme me faltaria Fiore e incluso Alvarez para escapar de ella-decia Natsu aterrado ante esa idea

-Ya veo...pero lo de unirme a Fairy Tail...aún no lo veo

-B-bueno es que no seria a Fairy Tail...porque ya no estoy ahí-decia Natsu dejando sin palabras a la modelo , que iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpida por Natsu-te lo explico después pero ahora aceptas o no la oferta?-preguntaba el DS de fuego

-Esta bien...supongo que estar en un gremio nuevo me ayudará-decia Jenny tras ser convencida por el pelirrosa

-Estupendo , pues hacia tu gremio-decia el pelirrosa siendo guiado por la rubia

Unos poco minutos después ambos magos llegaron a las puertas del gremio , Jenny las abrió y Natsu pudo ver el como estaba decorado el gremio y tenía que admitir que los gustos del Maestro Bob eran...llamativos a más no poder , ambos se aventuraban hasta la oficina del maestro de Blue Pegasus

-Natsu-kun , que te trae hasta nuestro gremio MEEEEEEEEN! Vienes a por perfumes MEEEEEEEN-hablo Ichiya apareciendo delante de ambos magos mientras hacia poses ridículas

-N-no vengo a por nada , por cierto no sabrías donde esta Hibiki cierto?-preguntó con una sonrisa un poco más tenebrosa asustando a Ichiya

-Esta por alli MEEEEEEN!-respondia el mago de los perfumes señalando hacia el lugar donde estaba Hibiki

-Ya veo , gracias Ichiya tu Jenny aprovecha para ir a hablar con el Maestro Bob-decia Natsu a la rubia que continuaba con su camino

La rubia llegó hasta la oficina tocó varias veces en la puerta para hacer saber de su presencia hasta que escuchó el 'pase' de su maestro

-Jenny-chan que ocurre?-decia el afeminado Maestro Bob

-Master...verá , por algunas circunstancias me gustaría dejar el gremio-decia un poco triste la chica sorprendiendo a su maestro

-Y eso por qué seria querida?-preguntaba ahora un poco más serio

Un par de minutos fue lo que necesitó la rubia para explicarle su situación al maestro Bob , el cuál comprendía perfectamente que a la chica ahora se le hiciera dificil poder ver a Hibiki todos los dias

-Por cierto maestro , usted sabe en que gremio esta ahora Natsu-san?-preguntó Jenny solo sacando una pequeña sonrisa a Bob por la pregunta ya que el gracias a que el otro día se encontró con Levy y Reika en el consejo magico , la maga de escritura le explicó lo ocurrido y , el , como exmiembro de Fairy Tail estaba decepcionado por la actitud de Makarov por lo que le dio sus mejores deseos con el gremio a Levy

-Bueno querida , eso seria mejor que te lo explicara Natsu (CRASH)-un estruendo frenó las palabras del maestro de Blue Pegasus , rápidamente ambos salieron hacia el hall del gremio donde estaba el pelirrossa con un puño en alto bañado por fuego y electricidad y a un Hibiki con ojos en blanco y algunas quemaduras en la cara incrustado en una de las paredes

-Natsu-kun por qué has pegado a Hibiki-kun? MEEEEEEN-preguntaba Ichiya acompañado por su exceed de nombre Nichiya mientras que los miembros de Blue Pegasus estaban preparados para lo que fuera

-Tranquilos todos!-exclamaba el maestro Bob calmando a sus magos-Natsu-kun tenia muchas razones para darle un merecido a Hibiki-kun-les decia el maestro a sus magos dejándolos sorprendidos

Tras una pequeña explicación del maestro a sus magos , estos entendieron el porqué de los actos del pelirrosa , ellos admitian que podrian ser mujeriegos pero los que ya tenian pareja la respetaban , y sobre todo culpaban a Hibiki por no decirle la verdad a Jenny

Mas tarde , Jenny ya se encontraba con una maleta preparada para irse y ahora se estaba despidiendo de su ahora exmaestro

-Bueno Jenny te deseo mucha suerte en tu nuevo gremio-despedia Bob a una de sus magas mas fuertes dentro de Blue Pegasus

-Muchas gracias maestro-respondia la rubia

-Y quien sabe igual encuentras a tu persona ideal-bromeaba Bob mientras miraba hacia Natsu haciendo sonrojar a la chica

-No diga tonterías maestro-hablaba Jenny acabando su despedida y dirigiéndose hacia la estación para horror del pelirrosa , una vez ya estando frente al tren la chica ya estaba subiendo pero el pelirrosa seguia ahi parado mirando fijamente el tren aunque estaba sudando a mares , por lo que la chica decidió retarlo

-Que pasa? El gran Salamander le teme a los trenes-decia un poco burlona y de mejor humor la chica gracias al pelirrosa

-Jah , yo miedo a esto? Ya verás-decia Natsu picando el anzuelo y nada mas poner un pie en el tren su andar disminuyó

Pasaron un par de minutos esperando a que el resta de gente subiera , nada mas arrancar el tren nuestro pelirrosa se fue de boca contra el suelo y en su cara Jenny podia jurar que podia ver nuevos tonos de azul y verde simultáneamente

Un momento después la situación de Natsu seguia igual y ahora Jenny se sentía un poco mal por haberle hecho la pequeña burla por lo que decidió ayudar al chico

-Natsu-san si puedo hacer algo por ti para que te encuentres mejor no dudes en pedirlo-decia amablemente Jenny haciendo que el chico levantará su cabeza con todo el esfuerzo del mundo para responderla

-B-bueno...hay una cosa...ugggghhhh...pero si no quieres no tienes porque hacerlo-explicaba Natsu

-Si esta dentro de lo posible te ayudaré , tu me ayudaste alli en el parque asi que a mi también me gustaria ayudarte-razonaba la modelo

-Esta bien...cuando estoy asi...ugggggghhhh...Erza siempre pone mi cabeza...en su regazo...y me acaricia el pelo...uggghhh..y eso me calma-explicaba el pelirrosa

-Y-ya veo , por mi mo hay problema si eso te calma-decis un poco nerviosa Jenny a la vez que palmeaba su regazo para que el DS se apoyara

Poco a poco Natsu consiguió incorporarse hacia el asiento de Jenny y se tumbó apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de la modelo aun nerviosa , el pelirrosa notó que dejaba de tener náuseas y cuando comenzó a notar los dedos de la modelo entre sus pelos dejo que sus ojos se cerrasen y se quedó dormido

Por otro lado Jenny no sabía cuándo fue que comenzó a acariciarlo , solo sintió una sensación de calidez y protección cuando el chico a su lado se dejó poner la cabeza en sus piernas y a partir de ahí la chica se decidió a acariciarlo suavemente en el pelo y notaba como muy pequeñas descargas en sus dedos , pero no le dolían sino todo lo contrario , dirigiendo una última mirada hacia el chico vio que este estaba ya dormido

"Ahora viéndolo más de cerca...se ve muy lindo , y se ve que tiene un buen cuerpo viendo los músculos de sus brazos"-pensaba la chica acariciando el brazo del dormido pelirrosa-"NO JENNY! Que estás haciendo! Pensamientos pervertidos fuera ya!"-eran los pensamientos de la modelo que siguió acariciando el pelo del pelirrosa con un gran sonrojo por lo anterior

Por otro lado del continente , vemos a un grupo de ocho magas mirando hacia el templo que quedaba cerca de un lago...o bueno lo que quedaba de él

-Ese tabernero nos mintió-habló con un tono de voz que prometía mucho dolor-chicas ahora vuelvo...debo darle una lección a alguien-decia Erza reequipandose en si armadura del purgatorio con dirección a cierta taberna

-QUIETA!-gritaban todas mientras intentaban detener el asesinato que su compeñera pelirroja pretendía cometer

-Antended! Y si nos separamos en grupos de dos y los buscamos por el bosque , quizá esté acampando por ahí-hablaba Mirajane como la voz de la conciencia y las chicas asintieron a su plan , mientras que Erza refunfuñaba

Los grupos quedaron asi: Erza , Mira y Lissana otro era Cana y Evergreen , el siguiente eran Juvia y Kinana y por último...

-De todas...por que me tuvo que tocar contigo?-preguntó Lucy

-Venga Lucy no te desanimes , además esto no te recuerda a nuestras primeras misiones con Natsu...Natsu...NATSU!-volvia a llorar al estilo anime el exceed azul

-Y vuelta otra vez...-decia Lucy con un gotita anime en la nuca

Tras media hora de búsqueda en el bosque el grupo conformado por Erza , Mira y Lisanna encontró un edificio en medio del bosque , por lo que antes de entrar decidieron reunirse con el resto de las chicas y despues de cerca de diez minutos de debate decidieron entrar

Cuando llegaron a la puerta debían de admitir que el exterior del edificio les recordaba al de su exgremio , decidieron petar tres veces en la puerta y pasar , al ver el interior les recordaba más a su antiguo gremio con varias mesas y sillas , un par de pisos e incluso una barra de bar que tenían ellos

Cuanto todas entraron llamaron la atención de cierta chica de pelo azul oscuro y ojos violetas

-Hola bienvenidas a Dragon Tail , mi nombre es Reika Dollter disculpad el desorden pero acabamos de fundar el gremio y aún estamos ordenando un par de cosas-decia la devil slayer de fuego

-Ya veo , nos gustaria hablar con el maestro del gremio , eres tu la maestra?-preguntaba Erza

-Que va , yo solo soy una más del gremio , somos pocos y todos se han ido de misión para comenzar a recaudar fondos y dar a conocer nuestro gremio , respecto al maestro debe de estar a punto de llegar de un encargo -hablaba la ojivioleta

-Ya veo...bueno quizá nos puedas ayudar en algo , estamos buscando a un chico desaparecido-volvia a hablar Erza mientras intentaba buscar la foto de Natsu sin éxito

En eso las puertas del gremio se abrían llamando la atención solo de Reika ya que el resto de chicas estaban ahora buscando entre sus pertenencias la foto

-Oh miren allá esta nuestro maestro-decia Reika alegre por ver a Natsu aunque después desvió la mirada a la chica que lo acompañaba y afilaba si mirada

Por otra parte las chicas se giraron hacia la entrada curiosas de ver la apariencia para solo que sus mandibulas llegasen hasta el suelo y sus ojos casi se les salgan , al ver ahí mismo al hombre que robaba sus suspiros , Natsu Dragneel. Natsu se encontraba en la misma situación y se paralizó ya que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ellas pero nunca pensó que tuviera que ser tan pronto

-Natsu...-dijeron todas al unísono en un susurro , mientras que Happy que estaba volando de la impresión desapareció y se fue de boca al suelo

-Y-yo chi-chicas...-decia con una sonrisa nerviosa el pelirrosa

Listo! Muahajajajaja cof cof , debo tomar mi jarabe para la tos , lo sé soy muy malo dejando aqui , tan solo adelantare que en el siguiente ya haran su aparición Meredy , Wendy , Chelia y Dimaria. Por otra parte se me ocurrió que...tenemos a Jenny con su magia de machina soul , a Mirajane con su satan soul , a Lisanna con su animal soul y pronto a Dimaria con su god soul ¿Y que es lo que falta? Una maga con el angel soul! Que os parece? Estaria en el harem de Natsu y también añadire al gremio a un OC masculino mío. Por último me gustaria que me dejarias vuestros OCs , tan solo ponéis nombre , sexo , apariencia , carácter...etc. Mchas gracias por el apoyo y hasta la próxima

Harem: Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Lisanna, Cana, Kinana, Evergreen, Wendy, Juvia, Kagura, Millianna, Sayla, Hisui, Yukino, Minerva, Meredy, Jenny, Brandish, Irene, Ultear, Edo Erza, Chelia, Cosmos, Kamika, Flare, Sorano, Bisca, Mavis, Reika(OC), Noah(OC con magia god slayer de fuego), Kyouka, Aries, Virgo, Aquario, Dimaria y mi OC con el Angel soul

FELIZ 2017!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos de nuevo, y bienvenidos al nuevo capitulo de Dragon Tail, ahora respondamos a algunos reviews:

aguilanegra7734:Muchas gracias y aqui tienes nuevo capitulo. Mucha suerte con tus fics viejo :)

supremehunter:Ya hablamos por privado y muchas gracias de nuevo, cuando lo tengas todo listo lo introducire

:Gracias

diyelg:Me alegra que te guste y siento las espera pero no quiero centrarme solo en una historia :)

EtheriasLB:Gracias y parece que te lei la mente jajaja, curiosamente al principio pense en dejar a Dimaria fuera pero después ella me y su magia me venían muy bien para algo que tengo planeado...por lo que aparecerá y podrá redimirse por sus actos en la guerra. El harem lo voy a cerrar ya, es que el gremio es básicamente el propio harem de Natsu, quitando a Gajeel y algún OC masculinos que tengo en espera :)

Tenzalucard123:Por supuesto, aqui lo tienes! :)

daniel2610994:Ya me da a mi que Natsu comprenderá lo que sentía Makarov cuando destrozaban el gremio jajaja

Guest:Aqui lo tienes

kitsuneblue:Tranquilo amigo, ya sé que ahora en el manga dijeron que Irene es la madre de Erza, pero esta historia comenzó antes de esa revelación, por lo que en esta quedara como si hermana mayor, eso si como has visto en el último fic que publique ya puse a Irene como madre de Erza

Leo323:Me alegro y ya verás como se unen poco a poco

MegaChari45:Aqui lo tienes

Ya con las respuestas de los reviews hechas...

EMPECEMOS!

Por supuesto Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, sino de su respectivo autor

Capitulo 7

Un silencio muy incómodo tenía lugar en el hall del gremio de Dragon Tail, la causa?, pues que cierto grupo de exmagas de Fairy Tail se acababan de encontrar con el chico que robaba sus suspiros, después de una larga semana para ellas por fin habían encontrado al pelirrosa

-Y-yo! chicas-fue el nervioso saludo de Natsu al ver delante de ellas a las chicas

Y en menos de unos segundos tres borrones, uno amarillo, otro blanco y por último uno azul que fue directo a su cara, se dirigieron a gran velocidad derribando al pelirrosa, la pobre Jenny pudo esquivar esos borrones por muy poco

-NATSU!-era el grito de Happy abrazado a la cara de su figura paterna junto a Lisanna en el lado izquierdo de Natsu y Lucy en el derecho, los tres llorando a mares, antes esto Natsu solo pudo abrazar a la chicas y calamarlas

Tras un par de minutos ambas se separaron un poco apenadas para dejar que Juvia, Evergreen y Kinana saludasen al pelirrosa, el cuál sinceramente no se esperaba que dejasen el gremio sobretodo Juvia y Evergreen ya que este pensó que la primera seguiría intentando llamar la atención de Gray y la segunda porque estaba en una relación con Elfman pero estas dijeron que no les gustó para nada lo que le hicieron y por eso decidieron venir con el resto de chicas, por supuesto el pelirrosa les agradeció el gesto

Después el pelirrosa notó otro par de brazos abrazandolo fuertemente, este volteó y vio una cabellera castaña

-Ni si te ocurra volver a hacer eso-decia Cana con la voz un poco temblorosa pero aguantando las lágrimas

-L-lo siento...pero en el momento quería alejarme todo lo que pudiera de alli-respondió Natsu

-Esta te la paso...pero la próxima vez que crees que diría cierto padre sobreprotector si le digo que me hiciste llorar-hacia una pequeña amenaza con una sonrisa la castaña haciendo sudar a mares a Natsu sabiendo que podría ocurrir si eso pasaba

En una zona de la geografía de Fiore cierto pelinaranja usuario de magia Crash estornudaba

-"De seguro que alguna mujer esta alabandome...o de seguro que es mi linda Cana-chan deseando ver a su papi"-pensaba Gildarts lo segundo con una sonrisa boba

De vuelta al gremio de Dragon Tail, ahora encontramos a la hermana peliblanca mayor, Mirajane, llorando en el hombro del pelirrosa

-Venga ya pasó...lo siento Mira-decía Natsu mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica para calmarla

-Idiota...no sabes lo preocupada que estábamos...cuando me enteré de que te expulsaron por ser un demonio...me vinieron recuerdos de cuando me insultaban y despreciaban...pero gracias a mis hermanos y a ti pude superarlos, al igual que cuando pensamos que Lisanna habia muerto...tu volvías a estar ahí para ayudarme...no sabes lo mucho que te tengo que agradecer pero de repente me enteré que te hicieron daño y que ya te habías ido, sentí que te había fallado y que me odiarias por no haber estado contigo...por favor no vuelvas a irte de esa manera...por favor-decia Mirajane que con cada frase a aferraba más al pelirrosa

-Esta bien...prometo no irme de nuevo-respondía Natsu respondia al abrazo de la chica hasta que ya esta lo dejo ir para afrontar a Erza

Con Erza todos la veían de pie sin reaccionar, con el flequillo tapandole los ojos aunque por dentro sentía un remolino de emociones, alegría, enfado, nerviosismo y muchas más

Mientras esta seguía sin reaccionar Natsu decidió acercarse ya que estaba preocupado

-Erza...yo...-intentaba decir Natsu para recibir un puñetazo de la pelirroja, las chicas ante esto intentaron detenerla solo para que Mirajane se pusiese delante de ellas para impedir que lo hicieran ya sabiendo que esta era la forma en la que Erza se expresaba

Desde el primer golpe de Erza a Natsu poco a poco estos perdían fuerza hasta que la pelirroja terminó abrazando al chico como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida

-Tu...tu...estúpido! Como se te ocurre irte de esa forma?! No sabes lo preocupada que estaba!-gritaba Erza

-Se que ya he dicho muchas veces lo siento...pero no quería que por mi culpa os odiasen a vosotras también-explicaba Natsu

-Me da igual...me da igual que me odie todo el mundo, mientras pueda estar con el hombre al que amo-confesaba Erza dejando sin habla a Natsu

-P-pero yo pensé que tu amabas a Jellal-decia el pelirrosa tras la confesión de la pelirroja

-Estaba confundida, no sabia como explicar mis sentimientos hacia Jellal...hasta que después de los eventos en la torre del cielo pude pensar claramente en estos sentimientos...y lo que sentía por Jellal era un sentimiento de admiración, y desde ese suceso mis sentimientos por ti cada día se hacían más grandes y pude ver que lo que sentía por ti era un amor verdadero...yo te amo Natsu Dragneel-confesaba muy segura de si la maga del reequipo que poco a poco acercaba sus labios a los del pelirrosa uniendolos en un beso, esto cogió desprevenido a Natsu aunque correspondió al beso dejándose llevar por el sabor a fresas de sus labios, haciendo que la pelirroja se aferrara más al cuello del chico y este llevo las manos a la cintura de la chica

Las reacciones del resto de chicas no se hicieron esperar si bien por una parte estaban contentas de ver como su amiga pudo aclarar sus sentimientos pero al ver como la chica aprovechó para poder besarse se quedaron inmóviles

Juvia, Kinana y Evergreen intentaban mirar para otro lado ya que poco a poco el beso entre el pelirrosa y la pelirroja iba aumentando en intensidad

Mientras que el resto de chicas presentes estaban aguantandose las ganas de saltar a la yugular de la pelirroja, sobretodo Mirajane, ya que desde que ambas se enteraron de que estaban enamoradas del mismo hombre fue como volver a atrás en el tiempo cuando competían por la maga más fuerte

Tras un minuto de beso ininterrumpido ambos jóvenes se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos

-Wow...-fue todo lo que dijo Natsu

-Y no soy la única que te ama-hablaba Erza

-Que? Quien mas me ama?-preguntaba nervioso el pelirrosa

-Tu quien crees Natsu?-preguntaba Erza haciendo que el DS pensase un poco hasta que giró su cabeza hacia Mirajane, Lisanna, Lucy y Cana haciendo que estas giren avergonzadas sus cabezas mirando hacia el suelo o los lados

-C-chicas...todas vosotras...?-intentaba acabar Natsu la frase solo para no encontrar las palabras

-Bueno...etto...-intentaban hablar pero no encontraban que palabras decir

-Si...es por eso que nosotras estamos aqui...para estar con el hombre al que amamos-decia Mirajane con una sonrisa

El pelirrosa estaba al borde de un ataque, ya que de repente se entera de que las cinco chicas por las cuáles tenía sentimientos ahora les correspondía a ellos, pero desgraciadamente por su naturaleza de DS solo podría estar con una de ellas y el no quería tener que elegir para que después el resto se deprimieran

-Chicas...yo, en esete momento soy el hombre más feliz del mundo...pero los dragon slayer solo pueden tener una pareja, y no quiero tener que elegir a una de vosotras pero tampoco podía dejar mis sentimientos por vodotras dentro de mi...por lo que decidí el dejaros un regalo para cada una...y veo que todas vosotras los llevais-decia Natsu con una sonrisa mientras a las chicas que lucían cada una su regalo, incluso Cana que lo llevaba en su bolso

Antes de que las chicas les explicara que todas ellas estaban de acuerdo en compartirlo, las puertas del gremio se abrieron y por ahí aparecieron Gajeel y Levy, los cuáles al ver a las chicas se sorprendieron

-Levy-chan!-exclamó Lucy yendo a saludar a una de sus mejores amigas

-Hola Lu-chan-correspondió al abrazo la chica peliazul

-Y todas vosotras aqui?-preguntaba ahora el DS de hierro

-Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotras, no creen?-preguntaba ahora Erza a Gajeel

-Eso tiene una fácil explicación...la enana y yo nos fuimos en una misión justo el mismo día que ese "adorable" gremio echó a Salamander, unos pocos dias después estábamos peleando contra un gremio oscuro pero el maestro de este nos tenía arrinconados y en eso Salamander llegó y nos ayudó y ya desde ahí nos explicó lo que ocurrió y decidimos ayudarlo a montar este gremio-explicaba sin rodeos Gajeel a todas las recién llegadas

-Y de que estabais hablando vosotras antes de que llegáramos Lu-chan?-preguntó Levy a la rubia

-Pues d-de...-intentaba decir Lucy para ser interrumpida por Mirajane

-Vinimos hasta aquí porque nosotras cinco amamos a Natsu, pero el nos dijo que no podía elegir a una de nosotras porque no quería hacernos daño y cuando entrasteis le íbamos a decir que no nos importaba, que estabamos todas de acuerdo en compartirlo-decia Mirajane con su sonrisa de siempre pero dejando a todos en shock, excepto a Gajeel, ya que lo dijo de forma directa

-Maldición Mira! Se suponía que lo diríamos con más cuidado!-exclamaba Erza

-Es mejor decirlo de forma directa y sin rodeos-rebatia la peliblanca

-P-p-pero eso sería como tener un...-intentaba decir Levy pero la vergüenza se lo impedía

-Un harem si-decia la peliblanca con una sonrisa, solo que cuando lo dijo por la puerta entraron el resto de miembros de Dragon Tail, que eran Minerva, Sorano, Yukino, Kagura y Millianna, las cuáles volvían de sus respectivas misiones y escucharon todo

-Erza-nee/Er-chan!-exclamaban Kagura y Millianna respectivamente al ver a la pelirroja

-Kagura, Millianna, y vosotras aqui?

-Pues...somos miembros del gremio de Natsu-kun-decia la chica gato

-Titania!-exclamó Minerva al ver a la pelirroja

-Minerva, tu también eres miembro del gremio?

-Si, al igual que Yukino y Sorano...y que es eso de harem que escuchamos?-preguntó Minerva aunque por dentro se arrepentia de preguntarlo

-Oh, pues que nosotras cinco amamos a Natsu y no nos importaría ser su harem-volvia a decirlo de forma despreocupada Mirajane

-SILENCIO!-exclamó Natsu que se encontraba sonrojado por toda la situación y al final pudo encontrar su voz-sentemonos más tranquilo a hablar de esto...Reika puedes ponerle la insignia a Jenny, por favor?-pedia Natsu a la devil slayer del fuego que salia del largo trance al igual que la rubia y fue a cumplir con lo que le pidió el pelirrosa

Un minuto después ya todos estaban más tranquilos y sentados, para hablar, aunque algunas chicas seguían en shock y las recién llegadas evitaban mirar a Natsu por la vergüenza

-Gajeel...por qué no pareces sorprendido de todo esto?-preguntaba Levy a su novio, que de repente era el centro de todas las miradas ya que fue el único que no se sorprendió por lo del harem

-Salamander...por tu reacción...puedo decir que tu dragón no te lo explico, verdad?

-El que tendría que haberme explicado Igneel?

-Pues todo sobre las compañeras de los dragones y eso...nunca te lo explico?-preguntaba Gajeel

-Pues no...o al menos que yo recuerde-decia el pelirrosa provocando que una vena del DS de hierro se marcase

-Esto será difícil e incómodo...bien, los dragones pueden tener a una pareja

-Si-decian todos a coro mirando a Gajeel, como si el fuera el profesor y el resto sus alumnos

-Y tu Salamander te has enfrentado a otros dragon slayer

-Si-volvian a repetir todos sacando una gotita a Gajeel

-A mi me ganaste, le ganaste a Laxus, al tipo de Oración Seis, a ese tal Cobra, a Sting y Rogue-enunciaba Gajeel

-Bueno...que yo recuerde nunca se enfrentó a Wendy...-interrumpía Lucy a Gajeel

-Esto se aplica a los DS machos, ella es una hembra, en este tema esta fuera-explicaba Gajeel el porqué de que no nombrara a la hija de Grandine

-Bueno...después de vencer a todos los dragon slayer, tuviste que pelear contra Acnologia, también conocido como el rey de los dragones

-Si

-Y que es lo que ocurre cuando un rey es vencido?-preguntaba Gajeel en general

-Que el que le ganó hereda su titulo?-preguntaba Levy

-Exacto enana, asi que Salamander ahora es el rey de los dragones

-Y que con eso?-preguntaba Natsu confundido haciendo que Gajeel llegara a su límite pensando que ya era obvio lo que vendría a continuación

-MALDICIÓN SALAMANDER! Eso quiere decir que al ser el rey de los dragones y haber demostrado ser mas fuerte que cada dragon slayer puedes tener una, dos, tres o cientos de parejas, en definitiva que puedes hacer de todas las mujeres que estan aqui tu harem si quieres...eso si a Levy ni te acerques-exclamaba Gajeel y avisaba lo último de forma amenzadora, pero que pasó inadvertido por todo lo que dijo Gajeel

Ahora mismo casi todas las chicas que estaban en la mesa estaba con la cara sonrojadas a más no poder al imaginarse a ellas compartiendo a Natsu en situaciones no aptas para menores

Todas salieron de su trance al oir un ruido seco, se giraron para ver quien fue el que lo provocó fue el pelirrosa ya que después de tantas noticas seguidas su cerebro no pudo más y se desmayó, rápidamente todas las chicas fueron a comprobar si se encontraba bien

-Yo...harem...chicas hermosas...-eran algunos de los balbuceos del pelirrosa a la vez que hacía sonrojar a las presentes por el cumplido...aunque fuera de forma inconsciente un cumplido seguía siendo un cumplido

Mientras tanto en otra ciudad del continente de Fiore, mas exactamente la ciudad en la que se encontraba el gremio de Lamia Scale, podemos ver reunidos en un edificio parecido a un hospital a Meredy, Wendy, Charle, Chelia, Porlyusica y el exspriggan August, el cuál le dieron la opción de que mostrara su sabiduría y enseñanzas a las generaciones futuras, aceptó gracias a que Brandish le convenció

Y en esa habitación se estaba llevando a cabo una operación muy importante ya que entre August y Porlyusica estaban intentando insertarle una lacrima con la magia del god slayer del cielo a Chelia, la que convenció a todos de esto fue Wendy, la pequeña dragon slayer vio como su compañera sufría en Lamia Scale ya que al perder su magia poco gente le hacía caso, solo Sherry, Lyon, Jura, Yuka y Toby, pero todos estos tenían misiones importantes que realizar, cargos que asumir como Jura el de mago santo o Sherry al haberse casado con Ren

Tras varias horas, gracias a la colaboración de August y Porlyusica estos pudieron acabarla con éxito, ahora mismo en la habitación se encontraban Meredy y Wendy vigilando a una dormida Chelia

-Cuando tiempo dijeron que estaría dormida Wendy?-preguntaba dudosa otra de las nuevas magas de Fairy Tail

-Unas horas más...o un día como mucho por el agotamiento, y que tendría que volver a empezar de cero...pero que su entrenamiento sería mucho mas fácil-decia alegre la pequeña DS del cielo por su amiga-también me gustaría convercerla para que viniera a Fairy Tail y que conozca a la gente, además también quiero seguir mi entrenamiento con Natsu-san-seguía hablando entusiasmada Wendy con Charle dormida en su regazo

-Vaya...no sabía que entrenabas con Natsu-respondia la maga pelirrosa

-Si bueno...aunque soy una DS slayer como Natsu-san, Gajeel-san y Laxus-san mi magia se centra más en el apoyo por lo que en una batalla de fuerza pura muy posiblemente perdería, es por eso que le pedí a Natsu-san que me entrenara-explicaba Wendy un poco tímida

-Y porque Natsu? Entiendo que Laxus quizás se negara, pero tengo oído que Gajeel desde que entró al gremio intenta ayudar a todos...a su manera...pero los intenta ayudar-preguntaba Meredy solo para ver como la maga DS del cielo, se sonrojaba un poco, asi que decidió burlarse un poco de ella-no habrá alguna razón de que se lo hayas pedido a Natsu y no a Gajeel verdad...Wendy?-preguntaba de nuevo con una sonrisa haciendo enrojecer más a la chica

-B-b-b-bueno...es que...N-n-natsu-san siempre ha sido muy amable y...-intentaba buscar más excusas Wendy

-Y...-insistía Meredy

-E-esta bien...es porque creo que estoy enamorada de Natsu-san...y de esta forma puedo pasar más tiempo con él-confesaba la chica dejando sorprendida a Meredy

-Vaya...no sabía que tenías esos sentimientos por él

-Si...aunque sé que hay más chicas que están enamoradas de Natsu-san, como Erza-san, Lucy-san o incluso tu Meredy-san-decía Wendy sonrojando a Meredy

-Yo...como...

-Bueno...siempre evitas mirar a los ojos a Natsu-san y te pones algo nerviosa-explicaba la chica

-Ya veo...pero no te preocupes...no me meteré en medio...-decia Meredy un poco cabizbaja por no poder tener una oportunidad con su compañero pelirrosa

-B-bueno...a mi no me importa

-Como que no te importa?

-N-natsu-san al vencer a Acnologia y al resto de dragon slayer...el...etto...puede tener un harem-decia muy roja Wendy mientras jugaba con sus dedos dejando a una Meredy boquiabierta-asi que...nosotras dos podemos estar con el, al igual que el resto de chicas que acepten...compartirlo-seguia diciendo de forma vergonzosa la chica

-B-bueno...creo que me lo pensaré...ahora he de irme, tengo un par de asuntos que hacer-decia Meredy que en su mente tenía que hacerle una visita a cierta maga del god soul ya que quizas habría una posibilidad de traer de vuelta a Ultear y otra a Fairy Tail, ya que gracias a su magia y a la conexión que tiene con Juvia pudo sentir algo fuerte en la peliazul hace ya una semana por lo que estaba preocupada, pero quería quedarse apoyando a la pequeña DS hasta que su amiga estuviera bien

-Esta bien, yo me quedaré con Chelia e iremos al gremio cuanto antes-informaba Wendy a la maga pelirrosa, la cuál asintió y se fue en dirección primero hacia la prisión donde tendría que visitar a Dimaria Yesta, la maga del god soul

De vuelta al gremio de Dragon Tail, ya era de noche y nos encontramos con el pelirrosa en una de las camas después de que se quedara inconsciente, y parecía que estaba a punto de despertar debido a algunos gruñidos que soltaba, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera pelirroja mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Erza? Que pasó?-preguntaba Natsu con un poco de dolor de cabeza a la maga del reequipo

-Natsu ya despertaste, ahora todos están dormidos y lo que pasó fue que cuando Gajeel te dijo que podías tener un harem...te desmayaste-explicaba Erza de nuevo al pelirrosa haciéndolo sonrojar al llegarle las imágenes de ese momento

-Y-ya recuerdo, y como es que estas aquí?-volvia a preguntar el DS de fuego a la pelirroja sentandose en la cama

-Ocurre algo Natsu?-preguntaba preocupada Erza

-B-bueno...es que el enterarte de la noche a la mañana de que puedes tener un harem puede afectar bastante-respondía Natsu

-Es que...acaso no quieres tener un harem?-preguntaba Erza

-N-no se...es que siento que el tener un harem es como si las engañara...y además no quiero ser un pervertido-confesaba Natsu

-Tonto...todas sabemos que no eres un pervertido y que cuidaras a todas lo mejor posible-decia Erza abrazando al pelirrosa-eso si...-volvia a hablar la chica-no habras hecho nada con Minerva, Kagura o alguna de las otras chicas...verdad?-preguntaba con una mirada afilada y un aura intimidante al pelirrosa asustando a este por completo

-N-no...por qué iba a hacer algo con ellas?-respondia el pelirrosa intentando calmar a la pelirroja haciendo que esta sonría

-Eso esta bien...porque yo quiero ser la primera-decia Erza

-Eh?-fue lo único que pudo decir Natsu antes de que Erza se sentará en el regazo de este

-Erza q-q-que haces!?-exclamaba Natsu al sentir que la pelirroja se sentó encima de cierta parte de su anatomía

-N-no es logico? Y-yo soy Ti-tania, reina de las hadas, aunque ahora quizás tenga que c-cambiarme el mote al no estar en Fairy Tail...pero eso no viene al caso, t-tan solo hago lo q-que una reina haría con s-su rey-decia Erza intentando aguantar los nervios pero fallando vilmente

Natsu quería argumentar contra eso pero la pelirroja volvió a hablar antes de que este lo hiciera

-Además...si no lo hago yo se adelantará cualquiera incluso Mirajane-confesaba Erza aún manteniendo cierta rivalidad con la maga del take over cuando

Ante esto Natsu no sabía como corresponder, por una parte sus instintos de dragón le decían de hacerla suya en ese momento pero su parte racional se negaba

-N-no te gusta mi cuerpo Natsu? No me ves atractiva?-decia cabizbaja la pelirroja

-P-por supuesto que no! Eres de las mujeres mas hermosas que he visto en Fiore pero...estás segura de esto?-preguntaba Natsu

-Si, nunca he estado más segura-contestaba la pelirroja

Inicio Lemon!

Tras las palabras de Erza, el pelirrosa y ella comenzaron a besarse suavemente aunque poco a poco el beso fue cogiendo ritmo y ambos se enzarzaron en una batalla con sus lenguas, mientras tantos ambos recorrían con sus manos el cuerpo del otro

Natsu pasaba sus manos suavemente por la cintura de Erza hasta sus piernas provocandole a la pelirroja leves gemidos y escalofríos por el contacto

Por otro parte Erza acariciaba el torso desnudo de Natsu, ya que este vestía su siempre eterno chaleco y con sus dedos inspeccionaba cada músculo o cicatriz del pelirrosa teniendo el mismo efecto en él, solo algún leve gemido o gruñido de placer

Poco a poco las manos del pelirrosa fueron subiendo hasta la blusa de la pelirrosa, desabrochandola botón por botón, lo mismo hacia la pelirroja con su chaleco dejando a este con el torso ahora completamente desnudo y a Erza con solo un sujetador de encaje negro

Después de un minuto besándose apasionadamente ambos se separaron para coger aire y cuando Natsu subió sus manos para quitar el sujetador solo para ser interrumpido por la pelirroja

-E-espera!-exclamó una tímida Erza

-L-lo siento...m-me deje llevar-se disculpaba Natsu

-N-no tranquilo, es solo que prefiero quitarmelo yo-decia Erza consiguiendo un asentimiento del pelirrosa

Tras esto la maga pelirroja acercaba sus manos nerviosamente hacia su espalda, mas exactamente hacia el emganche de su sujetador, con un sonoro click, la prenda de ropa interior fue cayendo hasta dejar los pechos de gran tamaño de Erza al aire

Durante cinco eternos segundos Natsu se quedó mirando a la diosa pelirroja que había en frente suya y al ver como la chica se deshacía del sujetador y ver sus enormes pechos este tuvo que hacer más fuerza de voluntad por no dejarse llevarse por sus instintos pero el olor a fresas que desprendía la chica no ayudaba mucho

-E-es vergonzoso si te quedas mirando-decia la pelirroja intentando tapar sus pechos y mirando a otro lado avergonzada

-L-lo siento...pero es que son hermosos-decia Natsu dejando aún más roja a Erza, este poco a poco apartaba las manos de la chica y lentamente comenzaba a acariciar suavemente los pechos de la pelirroja, tal y como le dijo Gildarts que debía hacer en la primera vez con una chica y no ser rudo

La reacción de Erza no se hizo esperar y esta comenzaba a dejar salir leves gemidos ante el tacto cálido de las manos del DS, gemidos que aumentaron de volumen al sentir la lengua en sus pechos

Cada segundo que pasaba el pelirrosa comenzaba lamer los pezones de la pelirroja, empezando con el derecho y usando sus dedos para jugar con el otro y así turnandose cada poco tiempo haciendo que la pelirroja abrazara su cabeza y la presionara aún más contra su pecho para que no se alejara

Tras unos minutos más, Natsu seguía suministrando placer a los pechos de Erza, la cuál se encontraba ahora tumbada en la cama y con Natsu encima

-S-si...N-natsu no pares...por favor-eran las palabras de la pelirroja entre los jadeos de placer

En ese momento un fuerte olor llegó a la nariz este con sus sentidos mejorados pudo ver que venía de la parte baja de Erza, se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y bajó dando suaves besos por todo el vientre de la pelirroja

-Wow Erza...estas muy mojada

-Es que se sentía muy bien...-decia Erza más tranquila pero excitada ya que estaba reviviendo varios momentos de sus novelas eróticas y quería más

Mientras Erza seguia un poco ausente Natsu ya se encontraba delante del panty también negro de Erza, y como si algo le guiara quitó con cuidado sus panties y pudo contemplar la vagina de la pelirroja y por curiosidad se dispuso a darle una pequeña lamida

-AAAAHHHH! N-NATSU!-exclamaba de placer Erza por la repentina acción del chico-p-para...eso es m-muy sensible...-decia Erza entre gemidos mientras Natsu seguía trabajando para darle placer a la maga del reequipo haciendo que la pelirroja siguiera gimiendo sobretodo cuando Natsu decidió mordisquear suavemente el botón de la pelirroja o también llamado clítoris como le enseñó en "la charla"

-S-sigue Natsu p-p-por favor AAAHHHH!-gritaba Erza del placer mientras sostenía la cabeza de Natsu entre sus piernas y a la vez que llegaba a su primer orgasmo ocasionando que sus fluidos se derramasen en la boca del pelirrosa, el cuál pudo beberlos por completo

-Mmm...sabes dulce...Erza-decia Natsu relamiendose los restos de los fluidos vaginales de la chica

Pero en un despiste Erza consiguió girar al pelirrosa y ahora era ella quien estaba encima de él

-A-ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien-decia Erza tras notar el gran bulto que el pelirrosa tenía en sus pantalones

Poco a poco la pelirroja bajó hasta la cadera del chico, que se encontraba atento a las acciones de la pelirroja, la chica al bajar los pantalones y calzones del pelirrosa un sonrojo recorrió, y es que no podía decir con exactitud cuanto medía el pene de Natsu...pero podía asegurar de que le iba a doler bastante cuando llegara el momento

Por el momento Erza comenzó a masajearlo con sus manos como había aprendido en sus novelas eróticas teniendo como respuesta algunos gruñidos del pelirrosa como respuesta, después se atrevió a darle algunas lamidas intermitentes provocando aún más al chico

Hasta que se atrevió a intentar meterlo todo de una vez, provocando que se atragantara y comenzara a toser preocupando al pelirrosa

-Erza estas bien?-preguntó Natsu

-Si...solo quería que tu también te sientieras bien-decia Erza haciendo contacto visual con Natsu

-Tranquila es nuestra primera vez...no hay porqué forzarse, ya tendremos muchas noches-decia Natsu acercandose para acariciar a la chica-además no sabe toda la fuerza de voluntad que estoy haciendo para no dejarme cegar por mis instintos y hacerte mía en este momento-susurraba Natsu en la oreja de la pelirroja sacándole un escalofrío a esta de la excitación

Tras esta pequeña pausa Erza comenzó otra vez a darle atención al erecto pene del pelirrosa pero esta vez con más cuidado

-S-se siente muy b-bien Erza-decia Natsu a la vez que apartaba algunos pequeños mechones de pelo de la cara de la chica, mientras que la pelirroja seguia bombeando su cabeza de arriba a abajo con el miembro del pelirrosa en ella

Tras unos minutos más el pelirrosa se sentia en su limite

-E-e-erza m-me voy!-exclamaba Natsu corriendose en la boca de la pelirroja cogiendola por sorpresa, esta por reflejo intentó tragarlo todo pero no pudo evitar que algo se derramase por fuera

-"Asi que así es como sabe el semen de los hombres..."-pensaba Erza

-L-lo siento Erza, pero ya no podía...-intentaba decir Natsu hasta que fue interrumpido por un beso de la pelirroja acabando con ella encima de él

-Natsu...y-ya no aguanto mas...por favor-suplicaba Erza

-E-estas segura Erza?-preguntaba el pelirrosa

-Por supuesto que estoy preparada para darle mi primera vez al hombre al que amo-se reafirmaba la chica con un sonrisa mientras alineaba su vagina con el miembro del chico

Erza tenia que suprimir los gemidos de dolor producidos por el miembro del pelirrosa atravesando cada centímetro de ella, sintiendo como se abrían sus paredes hasta que llegó a una barrera y no pudo aguantar el pequeño grito de dolor

-E-erza! Estas bien? Podemos parar si quieres-hablaba preocupado Natsu

-NO! E-estoy bien...esto es normal para las chicas en su primera vez...t-tan solo sé gentil al principio-contestaba Erza, mientras se dejaba caer por completo y antes de que soltara el grito su boca fue tomada por el pelirrosa en una feroz batalla de lenguas, esta acción repentina la sorprendió pero no tardó en corresponder y poco a poco sintió que el dolor se desvanecia

Tras besarse por un minuto más ambos se separaron con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas

-Mejor?-preguntaba el pelirrosa

-Si...mucho mejor-respondia Erza mientras que movia muy lentamente sus caderas-y-ya puedes moverte

Antes esto Natsu asintió y llevó sus manos a las caderas de la chica para ayudarla a moverse, primero comenzaron con penetraciones lentas que poco a poco se hacían más profundas y veloces hasta que lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran el sonido del choque entre las caderas de Erza y Natsu

-N-natsu..mas fuerte-pedía Erza mientras se dejaba caer encima del pelirrosa presionando su pecho contra el del chico mientras besaba al chico rodeando con sus brazos su cuello

Después de esas palabras Natsu aumentó el ritmo sacando mas gemidos de placer a la chica que eran callados por el beso, cuando Natsu estaba llegando a su límite sintió el impulso de morder el cuello de la chica y de repente recordó una pequeña lección de Igneel, la cuál consistía en como debía marcar un dragón a su hembra

-E-erza...me v-voy!

-Dentro! Hazlo d-dentro!

Y como pidió la chica Natsu depósito su semilla en lo más profundo de Erza a la vez que clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica

La pelirroja mientras estaba en el orgasmo quería quejarse por la acción de Natsu hasta que sintió una sensación cálida y muy placentera y lo dejó pasar

Fin Lemon!

Cuando los orgasmos de ambos llegaron a su fin el pelirrosa dejó libre el cuello de la chica, en dónde hubo un pequeño brillo y que formó una especie de círculo con una llama en el interior ambas en color rojo

Ambos se quedaron por unos segundos en silencio recuperando sus alientos hasta que Erza habló

-Natsu...por qué me mordiste el cuello antes?-preguntaba la pelirroja con duda en su voz

Ante la pregunta Natsu y su cara se palidecio ya que no sabía como explicárselo y cuál sería la reacción

-B-bueno...respecto a eso...es lo que hacemos los DS para marcar a sus parejas-respondia Natsu mirando para otro lado

-Marcar?

-Si...para demostrar que es nuestra y nadie debe acercarse a ella-respondia de nuevo Natsu cerrando los ojos esperando un grito o algo pero solo sintió una caricia en su mejilla seguida de un beso

-Ocurre algo Natsu?-preguntó Erza al ver la cara de duda del pelirrosa

-No estás cabreada...o algo?

-Por que iba a estarlo? Si el hombre al que amo me ha reclamado como su pareja-decia Erza con una sonrisa-aunque tenga que compartirte con más chicas de las que pensé-decia esto último en un susurro

-Decías algo?

-No nada, me gustaría ver la cara de las chicas cuando vean la marca-decia Erza con una sonrisa

En ese momento la mente de Natsu hizo click y recordó que no eran los únicos en las habitaciones del gremio

-Mierda! Con todo el ruido que hicimos de seguro vendrán!-exclamaba asusatado Natsu

-Oh no te preocupes por eso, les ofrecí a todas una vaso de agua y "accidentalmente" se me cayó un poco de somnifero-explicaba Erza dejando sin palabras a Natsu

-Y porqué hiciste eso?-preguntaba Natsu

-Para poder pasar este gran rato contigo...y no me puedes negar que tu tampoco lo hayas disfrutado-hablaba Erza mientras acariciaba el pecho de Natsu que estaba mirando a otro lado pero no podía negar que se sintió muy bien

-Ne Natsu

-Si?

-Te apetece una segunda ronda?-preguntaba con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida la pelirroja que al sentir como el miembro del pelirrosa, aún dentro de ella comenzó a despertarse de nuevo y ambos volvieron a la acción a lo que sería una laaarga noche

Listo! Hasta aqui el capítulo donde me he animado a hacer mi primer lemon. Que os ha parecido? Nos vemos en el siguiente

Hasta la próxima!

Harem: Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Lisanna, Cana, Kinana, Evergreen, Wendy, Juvia, Kagura, Millianna, Sayla, Hisui, Yukino, Minerva, Meredy, Jenny, Brandish, Irene, Ultear, Edo Erza, Chelia, Cosmos, Kamika, Flare, Sorano, Bisca, Mavis, Reika(OC), Noah(OC con magia god slayer de fuego), Kyouka, Aries, Virgo, Aquario, Dimaria y mi OC con el Angel soul


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Aqui vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia con la que me estrené aquí "Dragon Tail". Como siempre vayamos con los reviews

kitsuneblue: Ya lo sé que yo también sigo cada semana el manga, así estoy siempre enterado de todo. Respecto a la recomendación de que mi OC del Angel Soul tenga una apariencia más o menos parecida a la de Chisato Hasegawa...me lo pensaré...aún no tengo planeado meterla ya que antes me gustaría meter a los dos OCs que me enviaron hace un tiempo. Gracias por el review

Guest: A ver...no tengo planeado embarzarlas tan pronto...quizá al final de la historia pero no ahora

Guest (2): Sorry, el harem está cerrado

MegaChari45: Los habrá creeme

Lux Dragneel: Jajaja creeme las cosas en el gremio se pondrán muy tensas...sobre cierta peliblanca si se acaba enterando

aten92: Si...aunque el gremio parece Mermaid Heel de tanta chica que hay...jajaja. Espero que disfrutes de las siguientes actualizaciones

daniel2610994: Si...va a ser dificil el como se organicen jajaja. Como dije antes aún no he pensado la apariencia de la chica del Angel Soul ya que tengo planeado meterla después, ya que antes aún tengo que introducir a la chica God Slayer y dos OCs que me enviaron

Ouroboros Dracoi: Pues me alegro que te guste mi historia :)

aguilanegra7734: Muchas gracias y ya espero ansioso tus próximas actualizaciones

kazuto alejandro: Tranquilo la continuaré

Hay varios reviews más, pero todos dicen lo mismo asi que los contestaré todos juntos...muchas gracias el apoyo que mostrais en cada capítulo. Y sin más rollos

EMPECEMOS!

Capítulo 8

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el continente de Fiore, y en este mismo momento los rayos del sol se colaban por una de las ventanas del gremio de Dragon Tail, yendo a parar a los ojos de cierto mago pelirrosa que comenzaba a despertar

-Grrrr...en serio, un día pienso comerme todas las llamas del Sol y apagarlo de por vida-decia Natsu un poco adormilado mientras intentaba esquivar los rayos que entraban hasta que escuchó una pequeña risa femenina

Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver a una maga pelirroja conocida por todos que estaban abrazandolo con uno de sus brazos

-Buenos días Erza-hablaba Natsu con una sonrisa cariñosa

-Buenos días Natsu-respondía la pelirroja con la misma sonrisa y acercandose al chico para un pequeño beso de buenos días

-¿Como te encuentras?-preguntaba el pelirrosa

-Muy bien...aunque un poco...adolorida aún-decia Erza con un leve sonrojo al igual que Natsu, y es que ambos estuvieron cuatro largas horas dejándose llevar por el placer

Estuvieron unos pocos segundos en silencio hasta que el DS se dio cuenta de algo

-Erza...tu...es decir todas las veces yo...-intentaba hablar Natsu pero era demasiado vergonzoso lo que tenía que decir por lo que no sabía como expresarse

La maga pelirroja alzó curiosa una ceja ante lo que intentaba decir el pelirrosa hasta que su sonrojo aumentó un poco más al suponer lo que era

-T-tranquilo Natsu...antes de que c-comenzaramos utilice un hechizo anticonceptivo...asi que no tienes que preocuparte-decia Erza

-Y-ya veo...es me deja más tranquilo-decia Natsu rascándose la cabeza

Otro momento de silencio nació entre los dos pero este era bastante incómodo hasta que la maga del reequipo volvió a hablar

-¿Natsu...tu no quieres tener hijos?-preguntó en voz baja la pelirroja en un tono un tanto triste

-Por supuesto que si!...pero... tengo miedo de no ser un buen padre-decia Natsu bajando la mirada en señal de tristeza

-¿Por que dices eso Natsu?-preguntaba confundida la pelirroja, en su opinión Natsu sería un buen padre y eso lo sabía con solo ver lo feliz que siempre estaba Asuka al llegar al gremio después de haber jugado con el DS, contandole a las chicas todo lo que habían hecho cuando estas preguntaban el porqué de su alegría

-Si...si...ellos se acaban enterando de que soy parte demonio...y comienzan a tenerme miedo...y-yo no lo soportaría-confesaba uno de sus miedos mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas de sus ojos

El corazón de Erza dio un vuelco al oír las palabras de Natsu y más aún al ver las lágrimas caer de sus ojos, parece ser que aún no se había recuperado al 100% del daño de haber sido rechazado por "su familia"

La pelirroja no soportaba ver de esta forma al hombre que ama por lo que acomodandose en la cama le abrazó llevando la cabeza de este a sus pechos desnudos

-No digas tonterías Natsu, serías el mejor padre de todo el continente no dejes que la opinión de unos idiotas te afecte y nunca estarás solo, esta es nuestra nueva casa y nosotras siempre estaremos a tu lado, seas lo que seas ¿Entendido? Ahora no quiero volverte a ver así ¿Vale?-decia Erza mientras acariciaba suavemente el pelo de Natsu

Al parecer el pequeño discurso de la maga animó al chico ya que poco a poco dejó de llorar y se frotaba los ojos

-Muchas gracias Erza-decia Natsu para después besar con amor a la pelirroja, la cuál correspondía encantada

Poco a poco el beso se volvía más apasionado con cada segundo hasta que tuvieron que separar sus labios para poder respirar

-D-deberíamos salir antes de que el resto se despierte-decia Natsu aguantando de nuevo sus instintos mientras se levantaba a vestirse

-Natsu...¿Por qué no nos bañamos juntos como de pequeños?-preguntaba Erza, aunque en verdad ella tenía otros planes para el "baño"

-A-antes no me importaría...pero ahora...sabes de sobra como acabaríamos-eran las últimas palabras de Natsu dejando a una Erza entrando al baño

Mientras tanto en otra parte lejana y conocida por muy pocos se encontraba Meredy, la razón de que estuviera aquí presente es para convencer a cierta maga que servía a Álvarez

Meredy se encontraba delante de la prisión de máxima seguridad que tenía el Consejo mágico para magos de nivel S o superior, en esta misma prisión se encontraban el resto de spriggans que servían a Zeref como Ajeel, Invel, Jacob...etc

Esta prisión obviamente no daba muchas ventajas a los presos pero tampoco eran de las que los castigaban severamente y sin remordimientos, tenían acceso a tres comidas diarias y lavandería ya si querían usarla era cosa de ellos/as

Ahora mismo se encontraba siendo guiada por uno de los guardias hacia la celda de Dimaria Yesta, maga usuaria del God Soul, más concretamente Chronos

Cuando el guardia le indicó la celda de la susodicha, esta le agradeció y se dirigió hacia ella

-Vaya vaya...si hubiera que tuviera visita me habría puesto más guapa-decia una suave voz femenina

-Dimaria Yesta...me gustaría hablar contigo-hablaba Meredy

Dicha maga se levantó de donde estaba dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de figura esbelta y pelo rubio hasta la nuca, ojos marrones y que vestía bastante reveladora, la parte superior consiste en un sencillo top de color marrón, con el borde superior bordado con un encaje blanco dando aspecto de flores que deja al descubierto su abdomen. Ella lleva unos pantalones con rayas de tipo pescador pues llegan sólo a la mitad de sus piernas y revela sus pantorrillas. Su antebrazo izquierdo está cubierto por una banda oscura con un adorno grande, en forma de ala que se le atribuye por debajo de su codo. Su brazo derecho está encerrado en una armadura dorada. Su cuello está protegido por una especie de gargantilla que llega hasta justo arriba de su pecho. Una chaqueta oscura con bordes claros está atada a su cintura, dicha chaqueta tiene un gran cuello y solapas, los puños de la misma son muy prominentes. Su atuendo completa con un par de sandalias sencillas

-Mmm...tu eres aquella chica que estaba con esas dos mocosas en el puerto ¿no? Meredy si mal no recuerdo-hablaba de nuevo Dimaria

-Exacto

-¿Y de que querría hablar conmigo alguien quien hace unos meses era mi enemiga en la guerra?-preguntaba con curiosidad y un poco de sarcasmo Dimaria

-Iré directa al grano...¿reconoces el nombre de Ultear Milkovich?-preguntaba la maga pelirrosa

Al oír dicho nombre Dimaria fruncio el ceño, reconocía ese nombre como el de la mujer que se entrometio en su batalla con la niña DS y la niña GS, entrando en su propio mundo donde pensó que era ella la única que controlaba habitaba ahí hasta que llegó ella y ayudó a las dos chicas a vencerla

-Si...por desgracia reconozco el nombre de esa mujer ¿Por qué?-preguntaba la rubia

Ante la pregunta de la maga del God Soul la pelirrosa soltó un suspiro esperando a ver cuál sería la reacción de esta al oír lo que tenía que decir

-Me gustaría que me ayudaras a traerla de vuelta

...

...

Varios segundos de silencio donde ninguna de las dos magas decía nada hasta que...

-JAJAJAJAJA-era la estruendosa risa que soltaba Dimaria-a ver si he oido bien...¿tu quieres que use mi magia para ayudarte a poder traer de vuelta a esa mujer?

-Si eso mismo es lo que quiero-asentia Meredy a las palabras de la maga rubia

Esta al oír la respuesta su cara cambió 180 grados y ahora tenía una expresión seria

-Jah, ¿Porqué iba a ayudar a mi enemigo? ¿Que gano yo en todo esto?-preguntaba Dimaria

-Tu libertad, puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí-respondía de la misma manera Meredy

Ante la respuesta de la maga pelirrosa Dimaria afilo su mirada, lo que ella prometía era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, la vida en prisión sino era cómoda era al menos llevadera si la comparabas con las prisiones que había en Álvarez y por supuesto ella prefería estar fuera que aquí pero aún tenía varias preguntas

-Eso que prometes es mucho ¿Lo sabes? A no ser que seas miembro del Consejo mágico o alguien muy influyente en él...sería casi imposible de convencerlos de liberar a un mago clase S o superior de esta prisión, sobretodo si soy yo que fui una spriggan y mi magia es muy poderosa-decía Dimaria

-Lo sé y admito que no soy de las personas con mayor influencia sobre el Consejo mágico...pero se de alguien que sí, y si consigues salir solo tendrías que ingresar a un gremio y el maestro de dicho gremio debería de mandar mensualmente un reporte sobre tu comportamiento y actitud, para resumir sería como una especie de arresto domiciliario, aunque si quisieras hacer misiones deberías de ir acompañada por algún otro miembro del gremio-explicaba la maga pelirrosa

-¿Y si me niego?-preguntaba Dimaria

-Bueno...me vería obligada a utilizar otro tipo de medios

-Oooh interesante, no sabía que eras de las niñas que le gustan torturar a la gente-decia de forma burlesca la maga rubia

Tras el intento de burla de Dimaria, Meredy solo dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, algo que molestó un poco a la maga del God Soul

-¿A que viene esa sonrisita de superioridad?

-No es nada...solo te diré que si no quieres cooperar le pediré ayuda a un buen amigo mío, de hecho creo que tu lo conoces muy bien porque el se llama Natsu Dragneel

Los ojos de Dimaria se abrieron a más no poder al oír el nombre que acababa de decir la pelirrosa, su respiración se volvió irregular y comenzó a sudar, en su memoria aún tenía frescas las imágenes de lo que fue capaz aquel chico, nada mas ni nada menos que pasar a través de su magia y herirla casi de muerte sin siquiera darse cuenta...ella fue la primera en sufrir un ataque de END

-E-ese m-monstruo...-fue el susurro que dejó escapar Dimaria de sus labios

Con Meredy, la maga pelirrosa estaba algo impresionada al ver la reacción de Dimaria ante el nombre de Natsu, a ella le habían contado el como Natsu la venció...pero nunca pensó que la chica reaccionara de esta forma, aunque no le hizo nada de gracia el que lo llamara monstruo pero dejo pasar ese comentario para el porvenir de la conversación, al verla así un sentimiento de culpa la invadió pero debía de jugar todas las cartas que tenía en su mano para lograr traer de vuelta a Ultear

Ahora con la guerra acabada y tiempos de paz, la joven pelirrosa desearía mas que nada disfrutar de estos días con su figura casi materna que era Ultear para ella, además de que la propia maga pelinegra merecía poder tener una vida tranquila

Dejando atrás su hilo de pensamientos, Meredy volvió a fijar su atención en la maga del God Soul, la cuál ya estaba más relajada pero seguía sudando

-Bueno...¿Tendré tu cooperación en este trato?-preguntó la pelirrosa

-Tch...esta bien-decia Dimaria accediendo finalmente a la propuesta de Meredy-pero que el se acerque a mí

-Eso será difícil ya que el gremio que tenía pensado en que te supervisara fuera Fairy Tail...además el no es un monstruo solo actuó por la ira al pensar que su amiga había muerto ¿Como actuarias tu si esa amiga tuya...Brandish...muriera y tuvieras a su supuesto asesino delante tuya?-preguntaba Meredy

Dimaria se quedó callada ante la pregunta y solo pudo bajar la mirada, ya que, sinceramente aún consideraba a Brandish o Randi para ella su amiga

-Bueno...volveré en unos días con el permiso y así sacarte-decia Meredy para abandonar el lugar dejando a Dimaria con sus pensamientos

En ese mismo momento otro pequeño grupo de magas conformadas por una maga pelirroja, dos magas peliverdes y una niña pelinegra estaban en mitad de su tranquilo viaje en busca de Natsu

-¿Falta mucho?-preguntaba Brandish con cara de cansancio

-Si-respondia Irene

-¿Falta mucho?

-Si

-...¿Falta mucho?...

-Si!-respondía Irene ya cansada de la actitud de la maga peliverde-¿Puedes ya estar en silencio Brandish?

-Moooou pero es que ya me he acabado todo mis batidos-se quejaba Brandish haciendo un puchero mientras tenía en su mano uno de sus batidos favoritos vacío

Estuvo así hasta que sintió un leve tirón en uno de sus brazos, la maga giró su cabeza para ver a la pequeña Asuka

-Brandish-nee, si quieres puedo darte uno de mis batidos-decia Asuka

Hubo un pequeño silencio que duró diez segundos hasta que de repente Brandish abrazó a Asuka

-Asuka-chan eres tan amable y KAWAI!-exclamaba la peliverde mientras abrazaba a la pequeña pelinegra que solo reía

Ante esta escena Bisca dejó salir una sonrisa e Irene un suspiro junto a una leve sonrisa

-Bueno, estamos cerca del siguiente pueblo creo que se llama Kutzer-decia Irene mientras Bisca y Brandish aún abrazando a la pequeña Asuka

Al llegar al pueblo vieron que estaba bastante animado y a primera vista los habitantes de este eran bastante amables y hospitalarios

-Perdone señor ¿No habrá visto a un chico pelirrosa por aquí?-preguntaba Bisca a un anciano que pasaba al lado de ellas

-Un chico pelirrosa...mmmm...me pareció haber visto a alguno hace un par de días por aquí...y de hecho otro grupo de chicas también lo estaban buscando-respondía el anciano dándole una pequeña esperanza al grupo de magas

-¿Ah si?-preguntaba esperanzada Bisca-¿Y no sabe por donde fueron?

-Creo que por el bosque, también hay personas que dicen que hay un gremio allí asentado que se está dando a conocer a los alrededores-respondia el anciano a la maga pistolera

-Muchas gracias señor-agradecio Irene al anciano junto Bisca y Brandish que era quien llevaba ahora a Asuka

Unos minutos antes, en el hall del gremio de Dragon Tail todos los miembros se encontraban ya despiertos aunque las chicas se quejaban de que tenían dolores de cabeza, pero estaban tranquilas al saber que Natsu se encontraba bien y después de salvarlo de uno de los abrazos de Sorano todo volvía a la normalidad

Kinana, Mirajane y Reika adoptaron el rol de camareras tanto en la barra como en las mesas y atendían gustosamente a los miembros presentes

En la barra se encontraban Lucy, Erza la cuál estaba comiendo uno de sus amados pasteles de fresa y ocultaba perfectamente la marca con el cuello de su blusa para no llamar la atención, Happy estaba comiendo un gran plato de pescado y Natsu que lloraba lágrimas de felicidad al poder volver a probar la deliciosa comida de la Strauss mayor bañandola en halagos y sacando un sonrojo en la peliblanca

Justo en ese mismo momento, Gajeel y Levy se acercaron a la barra, el primero se sentó al lado del pelirrosa y la segunda al lado de Lucy. Mirajane cogió el pedido de ambos y se retiró, en ese instante el DS de hierro comenzó a oler el aire al llegarle un olor que no reconocía

El ojirrojo dirigió su mirada a Salamander, luego a Erza y de vuelta a Salamander hasta que pudo identificar ese olor nuevo que provenía de la pelirroja, un olor a fresas con un toque a cenizas

...

...

Abrió sus ojos a más no poder, intentando formar alguna palabra pero el asombro no se lo permitía

Natsu había acabado de comer y ahora veía como Erza, Lucy y Levy hablaban de cosas triviales, dirigió su mirada al su compañero DS para ver que tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma

-S-salamander...Titania y tu habéis...-hablaba Gajeel hasta que el pelirrosa le puso la mano en la boca y le hizo el gesto de que bajara la voz, por suerte ninguna de las chicas escuchó las palabras del DS de hierro

-Entonces...¿Es cierto?-preguntaba en un susurro Gajeel que aún no se lo podía creer

-S-si...Erza y yo...anoche...ya sabes...-susurraba avergonzado el pelirrosa recordando los eventos de la noche anterior

-Vaya...no esperaba que tu primera vez fuera Titania...en verdad pensaba que seria la hermana de la demonio o la conejita o incluso la propio demonio-susurraba sorprendido Gajeel

-Bueno...fue muy repentino...pero una cosa llevó a otra y eso...¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de esto?-preguntaba Natsu ya que se sentía incómodo hablando sobre esto

Gajeel accedió al pedido del pelirrosa al mismo tiempo que Mirajane le servía su pedido mientras también le servía otro plato a Natsu

Los dos iban a empezar a comer hasta que por la puerta entró una pequeña pelinegra, la cuál fue reconocida por todos los exmagos de Fairy Tail

-Asuka-chan!-exclamaron sorprendidas todas las exmagas de Fairy Tail, y si Asuka estaba aquí significaba que también estaría...

-Asuka no entres a los sitios de esta ma...ne...ra-decia Bisca al pasar por las puertas del gremio para quedarse estática, al segundo entraron Irene y Brandish para quedarse de la misma manera que la maga pistolera

-Bisca! Irene! Brandish!-exclamaron ahora todos sorprendidos de ver al pequeño grupo de magas y todas se levantaron a saludarlas

-Que alivio que todas esteis bien-decia Bisca mientras abrazaba a Levy

-Asi que estabais aquí ¿Sabeis donde está...-pero antes de que Irene acabara la frase la pequeña Asuka avistó a cierto mago pelirrosa que seguía mirando todo con una sonrisa

-Natsu-nii!-exclamó una alegre Asuka corriendo hacia el chico para darle un abrazo

-Hola Asuka ha sido un tiempo...¿Te has portado bien? ¿No le habrás dado problemas a tu Oka-san verdad?-preguntaba Natsu a la niña

-No! He sido una buena niña!-exclamaba Asuka

-Ya veo-decia Natsu mientras se llevaba la mano a su barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo-entonces supongo que como te portaste bien...podría no sé...¿Te apetece jugar?

-Si! Quiero jugar con Natsu-nii!-exclamada Asuka emocionada

-Pues a que esperamos, Adelante! ¿Te vienes Happy?-preguntaba Natsu a su compañero exceed

-Aye sir!-gritaba Happy mientras tragaba el último trozo de su pescado y se iba volando siendo perseguido por Asuka a la vez que Natsu iba detrás de ellos

Todas las chicas veían enternecidas la escena que se formó entre la pequeña y el pelirrosa y no pudieron evitar el pensamiento de que en un futuro el chico sería una gran padre

-Irene-nee ¿Por qué estáis aquí?-preguntaba Erza a su hermana

(N/A: si ya sé que Irene es la madre de Erza, pero cuando comencé esta historia aún no se conocía la relación entre ellas por lo que puse que era su hermana y lo seguirá siendo en este fic, en mis otros fics donde aparece por supuesto ya tendrá el rol de madre de Erza, solo quería hacer esta aclaración por si acaso)

-Nos enteramos de todo lo que ocurrió con Natsu y no nos gustó para nada lo que escuchamos por lo que decidimos irnos como vosotras, así de fácil-respondía Irene a la pregunta de su hermana

-¿Incluso tu Bisca?-preguntó ahora Cana haciendo que la peliverde, la cuál veía con una sonrisa el como jugaban Natsu, Happy y Asuka a través de una de las ventanas del gremio, bajase la mirada

-Bueno...en parte fue por eso...pero también hubo otras razones que me hicieron dejar el gremio junto a Brandish e Irene-decia Bisca comenzando a llorar

-¿Y cuáles serían esas razones? Bueno si no tienes problemas en contarnoslo-decia ahora Lisanna preocupada al ver como comenzaba a llorar la peliverde

-No...está bien...-respondía la maga pistolera

Y durante unos pocos minutos Bisca le contó a todos los presentes lo que ocurrió y como fue que encontró a Alzack con otra mujer en su cama y sobretodo con Asuka en la habitación de al lado

Por supuesto todas las chicas estaban furiosas por lo que hizo el "marido" de Bisca. Justo en ese mismo momento Natsu entraba al gremio para coger un par de botellas de agua pero se detuvo al ver a todos con caras furiosas y a Bisca llorando

-Hey...¿Que ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué Bisca está llorando?-preguntaba algo preocupado el pelirrosa mientras se sentaba al lado de Bisca y la abrazaba para intentar consolarla algo que ella aceptó

-Bueno...lo que ocurrió es que...-hablaba Lucy resumiendo todo lo ocurrido con Bisca y por supuesto al acabar el relato el pelirrosa estaba tambiene más que furioso con Alzack

-Ese maldito...-decia Natsu entre dientes mientras apretaba su puño derecho, hasta tal punto de que comenzaba a invocar llamas y rayos en él hasta que sintió un par de manos en su mano izquierda y vio que era la propia Bisca

-No te preocupes Natsu...ahora estoy mejor, no merece la pena perder el tiempo pensando en él, muchas gracias a todos-decia Bisca con una pequeña sonrisa y con aún presente un leve rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos

-Tranquila Bisca, y por supuesto sois más que bienvenidas a este gremio-decia Natsu con una de sus propias sonrisas

-Oh cierto...estábamos pensando en unirnos, ¿Con quién tenemos que hablar para entar? ¿Quién es el maestro?-preguntaba Brandish

-Pues está justo delante de ti-respondía Natsu sorprendiendo a las tres magas recién llegadas-y por supuesto estáis más que aceptadas, Reika ¿Puedes ponerles las insignias?

-Por supuesto Natsu-kun-decia con una sonrisa Reika y procediendo a colocar las insignias en las ahora nuevas integrantes del gremio

Una vez ya las tres magas junto a la pequeña Asuka ya tenían sus insignias le agradecieron a Natsu

-Muchas gracias y por favor, cuida de nosotras Master~-decia Irene en un tono seductor mientras abrazaba el brazo de Natsu, el cuál estaba nervioso al sentir como este estaba enterrado entre los pechos de la pelirroja mayor

Dicha acción provocó las miradas celosas de todas las chicas, pero sobretodo la de Erza al ver como su hermana intentaba seducir a SU Natsu

Unos minutos después, ya todo se volvió a calmar y Brandish, Irene y Bisca ya estaban hablando y contando alguna que otra anécdota graciosa durante su pequeño viaje, eso hasta que cierta exmaga de Sabertooth se acercó aprovechando que el pelirrosa estaba un poco alejado del resto

-Hola Natsu-kun~-decia Minerva rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrosa haciendo que sus pechos estén en contacto con su nuca

-¿S-si Minerva?-preguntaba Natsu un tanto avergonzado y un leve sonrojo por sentir los pechos de la pelinegra

-Nada...solo estaba pensando en que podíamos conocernos un poco mejor...-sugería Minerva

-Adelante...podemos hablarlo aquí

-Bueno...yo estaba pensando en que podíamos...no sé...hablar mientras dabamos una vuelta por los alrededores-decía Minerva de forma seductora mientras trazaba círculos con su dedo en el pecho del chico

-¿S-solos? ¿Pero eso no sería como una...emmm...cita?-preguntaba lo último en un susurro a la pelinegra, pero por cosas del destino cierto gato azul con alas volaba por ahí y escuchó lo que dijo Natsu

-¿Eh? ¡¿Natsu va a ir a una cita con Minerva?!-gritaba Happy y ocasionó que todo el gremio lo escuchó y provocando que ahora ambos magos sean el centro de las miradas

Minerva estaba maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que sabía al exceed azul ya que por su culpa no podía hablar tranquila con Natsu, aunque se quedó pensando y vio que beneficios tenía la situación en la que estaba...sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Erza y dibujó una sonrisa un tanto malévola

-Ara ara Natsu, que audaz por tu parte...aunque no me desagrada para nada la idea y además iba a recordarte que querías compensarme de alguna forma...asi que...¿Que te parece si salimos a un buen restaurante a cenar?-seguia hablando la pelinegra cerca de la oreja de Natsu sacándole un escalofrío a este

Por su parte Erza estaba aguantandose las ganas de ir hacia donde estaban Minerva y Natsu y separarlos, pero cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre la cita no podía ya que ella aunque recibió una de sus "primera vez" también quería tener una bonita cita con el chico

-N-no lo permito!-gritó Erza llamando ahora la atención del gremio y haciendo que la sonrisa en la pelinegra creciese

-¿Ocurre algo Titania? Que yo sepa Natsu ya es mayor para hacer lo que quiera, ni que fueras su esposa o algo-respondía Minerva provocando un pequeño silencio

Minerva ante esto espero a la contestación de la pelirroja para seguir molestandola pero lo único que vio era que la chica tenía una pequeña sonrisa y algo le decía que no era buena señal

-Titania...¿Se puede saber a que viene esa sonrisita?-preguntaba Minerva ya que la curiosidad pudo con ella

-Bueno quizá no sea su esposa de forma oficial aún...pero en un sentido ya lo soy-hablaba Erza aún con su sonrisa y dejando más dudas en las chicas, sin embargo los dos hombres del gremio estaban aterrorizados

-'Por Kami! Que no diga lo que creo que va a decir!'-era el pensamiento de ambos DS

-Explicate Titania-seguia insistiendo Minerva

-Bueno ayer Natsu y yo estuvimos hablando después de que despertara y... dejó de hablar para comenzar a desabrochar los primeros botones de su blusa confundiendo a la chicas hasta que estiró uno de los laterales del cuello dejando ver lo que para ellas a simple vista era un tatuaje de una llama dentro de un círculo, excepto Levy que conocía muy bien lo que significaba pero una rápida mirada de Gajeel pidiendo silencio hizo que no dijera nada

-Ya...si te crees que por haberte hecho un tatuaje que representa a Natsu ya te relaciona con él es que todavía eres muy inocente-decia con voz burlona Minerva intentando desanimar a la pelirroja pero solo vio que esta seguía con su sonrisa y eso ya comenzaba a sacarla de los nervios

-Esto no es un simple tatuaje-respondía Erza

-'NOOOOOO! Que no lo diga que no lo diga que no lo diga!'-exclamaban Natsu y Gajeel en sus cabezas por la situación que se produciría

-¿Y que es?-preguntaba Minerva ya al borde de su paciencia

-Esto me lo hizo Natsu ayer cuando...n-n-nos acostamos-decia Erza la última un poco avergonzada pero debía de darle una lección a Minerva

Ante las palabras de la pelirroja tuvo lugar el silencio más incómodo que se pudiera imaginar

-¿Con acostarte...te refieres a...?-intentaba preguntar Minerva pero las palabras no salían de su boca, no quería volver a admitir que la pelirroja le había vuelto a superar

-'NO LO DIGAS! POR FAVOR!'-pensaban tanto Natsu como Gajeel sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir

-Si...Natsu y yo tuvimos s-sexo anoche y a-ahora soy su p-primera novia-confesaba la maga pelirroja intentando aparentar normalidad pero fallando por el sonrojo que tenía

-'NO! Estoy muerto/Estas muerto Salamander'-eran los pensamientos de Natsu y Gajeel respectivamente

Por supuesto el DS de hierro hizo lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría en esta situación

-Enana tenemos una nueva misión. Vámonos!-eran las palabras del ojirrojo dejando una estela de humo a su paso y cargando a Levy como un saco de patatas

-'Traidor!'-pensó Natsu que no tuvo los reflejos para escaparse

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento fue lo único que sonó en el hall del gremio, donde las magas tuvieron diferentes reacciones ante las palabras de Erza

-'Erza-neesama/Er-chan tuvo sexo con Natsu'-pensaban Kagura y Millianna con unos sonrojos

Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia, Kinana, Reika, Jenny y Yukino estaban con una cara incrédula y eran las que estaban más sonrojadas

Cana que estaba bebiendo una cerveza al escuchar lo que dijo Erza no pudo evitar escupirla del asombro y maldecir que se le hubieran adelantado

Sorano se encontraba en su mesa llorando lágrimas de anime al oír que le robaron a su Natsu-kun

Evergreen aunque lo escondía muy bien estaba algo frustrada al ver que Titania siempre estaba por encima de ella

Minerva estaba con la boca desencajada, ella sabía que Erza tenía ventaja sobre ella con respecto a Natsu, pero como siempre parecía que ella estaba siempre un paso detrás

Cuando Natsu pensó que podía escapar antes de que las chicas salieran de su estupor, en todo el gremio se sintió una aura con mucho instinto asesino dirigido a Erza, la dueña de esta aura era su eterna rival Mirajane que en este mismo instante tenía cara de pocos amigos

-Erza...me pareció haberte oído que has tenido sexo con Natsu...espero que sea una broma-decia Mirajane aún expulsando esa aura que solo expulsaba cuando se enfrentaba a Erza por el puesto de mejor maga

-No es ninguna broma Mira...tenía que darme prisa ya que sabía que en algún momento harías tu movimiento, por lo que ayer en vuestra agua metí somniferos y aproveche mi oportunidad-explicaba Erza aguantando la presión del aura de la peliblanca al estar acostumbrada a dicha sensación

El resto de las chicas al escuchar el como la pelirroja las dejó fuera de combate para que ella pudiera tener su noche de pasión con Natsu no les sentó muy bien por lo que afilaron su mirada

-Tu...¿No habíamos quedado en que jugariamos limpio?-preguntaba Mirajane

-En el amor y la guerra todo vale-fue la simple respuesta de Erza

-Ya veo...pues...QUE SEA LA GUERRA!-exclamaba Mirajane cambiando a su Satan Soul y atacando a Erza, la cuál pudo esquivar el ataque equipandose con su Tenrin no Yoroi, y así fue ó una pelea en el gremio

Mientras tanto Natsu estaba llorando a más no poder por como poco a poco el mobiliario del gremio se hacía pedazos

-'Maldición...creo que ya sé comi se sentía el viejo Makarov cada vez que destrozabamos el gremio en una de nuestras peleas'-fue el pensamiento del DS de fuego que se resignó a esperar a que las chicas agotasen sus energías para acabar la pelea

Listo! Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización que será "Un dragón en Serenusu"

Hasta la próxima!

Harem: Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Lisanna, Cana, Kinana, Evergreen, Wendy, Juvia, Kagura, Millianna, Sayla, Hisui, Yukino, Minerva, Meredy, Jenny, Brandish, Irene, Ultear, Edo Erza, Chelia, Cosmos, Kamika, Flare, Sorano, Bisca, Mavis, Reika(OC Devil Slayer de fuego), Noah(OC God Slayer de fuego), Kyouka, Aries, Virgo, Aquario, Dimaria y Micaela(OC con Angel Soul)


	9. Aviso

Hola a todos, se que no actualizo uno de mis fics desde septiembre del año pasado, pero tiene una explicacion que os dare ahora.

Voy a dejar FanFiction y me ire a la plataforma de Wattpad. ¿por que?

LLevo desde noviembre del año pensando sobre esto y es que me siento mas comodo escribiendo en Wattpad que aqui en fanfiction, alli puedo añadir videos, gifs, imagenes y muchas mas opciones que aqui no son posibles

Si quereis seguir leyendo mis fics tendra que ser en Wattpad desde ahora. Tambien entendere a aquellos que dejen de leerlos, despues de todo no os estoy obligando a punta de pistola que leais mis fics

No tengo mucho mas que decir, tan solo que alli en Wattpad me encontrareis como "Tacbon20" tambien. Creo que sobra decir que ninguna de mis historias queda en adopcion ya que subire cada una a Wattpad a su debido tiempo y con correciones hechas

Con todo esto dicho me despido

Nos vemos en Wattpad


End file.
